Uncertain Love
by Deer-Shifter
Summary: Eragon has long since decided that Angela’s prophecy refers to Arya as his love. But his belief is shaken when he meets Kara, a former royal assassin who has run away with the last egg. First fic…please r&r! Complete!
1. A Strange Meeting

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the _Inheritance_ trilogy or any of its characters.

**Summary:** Eragon has long since decided that Angela's prophecy refers to Arya as his love. But his belief is shaken when he meets Kara.

**To readers:** This is my first published fan fic. I apologize for any mistakes; if you review, please don't hesitate to point them out. I need constructive criticism to improve. Any suggestions for changes or growing theories for further chapters will be greatly appreciated and considered; I must admit I tend to struggle a lot with stories' middles and could use some help.

Thanks to all of you! Hope you enjoy!

-Deer-Shifter

**Uncertain Love**

**Chapter 1: A Strange Meeting**

Eragon sighed. "Waise heill," he repeated, touching his hand to his cheek.

These days, he often had to repeat spells twice; he couldn't concentrate on them properly on the first try. He had too much to think about: his newly-discovered relationship to Murtagh, his promise to Roran, his love for Arya, the new rider…all these revelations had turned his life into one complicated mess.

"Ready?" Roran grinned. They were practicing sparring in the court at Elesmara.

Eragon picked up his new sword and hefted it. He nodded, moved into position, and clashed.

Suddenly, a piercing wail filled the air—a wail of sadness and fear. All the elves practicing in the court stopped in dismayed confusion. For a moment, they listened in silence. Then, each gave a cry of horror, and ran from the place, dropping their weapons.

_Little one!_ a voice roared. Sapphira landed. _Hurry and get on, both of you!_

_What is it, Sapphira?_ Eragon demanded, rushing towards her, Roran one step behind. As they swung into the saddle, Sapphira anxiously moved her wings, impatient to take off.

_The elves have an uninvited guest,_ she answered grimly, twisting in a spiral dive through the air. _A squad wearing Galbatorix's livery was chasing a fox. We caught them. But then the fox fell, wounded in the side, unconscious. When Arya picked it up…it turned into a girl._

………………………………………………

Kara floated through a vast, empty void of darkness and delirium.

The pain was great—fear, anger, and a cast-iron will overpowered it.

Was the egg all right? The girl didn't know. She could not shake off her lethargy to check on it—and yet she _must_.

………………………………………………

Uproar was the only word for the reaction to the events at the lake. Eragon knelt beside Arya and Oromis, Sapphira and Glaedr peeking over them at the dark-haired girl lying flat beside them.

She was what some might call a dark beauty. About sixteen, she was petit and slender, with ebony-black hair and bloodless alabaster skin. She wore a tight, tattered black shirt, pants, cap, gloves and boots, all well-sewn and made from what had once been good, strong material, but now stained and torn beyond repair. There was a green crystal on a chain around her neck—and a black cloth wrapped around her body, so tightly that no one had been able to take it off and see what the oval-shaped bundle clenched against her stomach was yet.

"The crystal looks familiar to me, somehow," remarked Oromis.

Glaedr sniffed at the girl. _She hasn't eaten for a while; the last trace of food on her is three days old,_ he rumbled.

Suddenly, the girl thrashed wildly, as if struggling to free herself from invisible shackles, and turned herself over in the process. Now they could all see a long, bloody tear in her jacket and a green-tinted sword at her side.

Arya carefully turned the girl back over as her struggles ceased, looking up at Glaedr and Oromis. The pair nodded as one. Arya bit her lip.

Eragon didn't notice any of this; he was too busy bending over the girl's face. Somehow, it looked piercingly familiar…but where could he have seen it before?

………………………………………………

Kara thrashed, fighting the Shade's binding sleep-spell. At last, with her final effort, she felt it break—and pushed open her eyes, throwing off the blocks of marble on top of them.

………………………………………………

The girl's eyelids fluttered fiercely, then snapped open, staring straight into Eragon's.

He had only once seen eyes like these before—in Elva, the child he had accidentally cursed with a blessing. She had agreed to wait for him to remove it until he learned the right counter-spell by heart and the war was over. But now, he only stared in amazement into the violet whirlpools of this girl—wait, they weren't violet, they were grey—no, blue—they were changing color!

………………………………………………

Kara gazed into the brown eyes of a concerned-looking young man. He was tall and slender, with brown hair, dressed in black pants and boots with a white shirt. His features were those of an elf, yet she was sure he wasn't one. Then a shining blue dragon peered over his shoulder.

_Eragon Shadeslayer and Sapphira Brightscales!_

These were the two she had journeyed to find, the object of her quest. She attempted to open her lips and talk to them, shaking off marble blocks again.

………………………………………………

Arya gently poured a few drops of water through the girl's lips while Eragon held her head. It seemed to take an effort for the girl to swallow. She coughed.

_She needs food_, Sapphira hissed. _What can she eat, Arya?_

_Later_, the elf-woman thought back. _She's not ready yet._

"Arya," Eragon said suddenly, startling her. "Arya, Master Oromis, look at her eyes—are mine playing tricks on me, or are they changing color?"

They were. Oromis appeared shocked.

"I've never heard of something like this," he stated. "I'll have to examine all the records to see if there's been such a case before."

………………………………………………

Kara wasn't paying attention to the old elf-man. She kept staring at Eragon, gratefully drinking the water poured into her throat.

At last she was here. The egg was safe. But what should she do now?

Two elves lifted her onto a stretcher and began carrying her away from the lake. Eragon and the elf-woman, Arya, walked beside her. 


	2. Fever Dreams

Hello again!

I published this fic about 5 minutes ago, so no one's had a chance to review. But I thought I'd post the next chapter anyway. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2: Fever Dreams**

Eragon sat by the girl's bed, trying hard to remember where he'd seen her before. He couldn't manage it.

Oromis had checked all the records carefully, but could not find any reference to a previous instance of color-changing eyes. Nobody could guess any possible reason for it, but they all agreed on one thing—the changing was creepy.

Except for Eragon—he thought it was strange and beautiful.

The girl had managed to speak only twice, the first time when they'd asked her name—Kara. After that, she'd barely managed to pull a small knife out of one sleeve and cut carefully at the cloth. When they had unwrapped it, all were amazed—and also suspicious.

A green dragon's egg had lain within it.

Kara had looked at Eragon and managed to whisper, "Take it, Shadeslayer—it is yours."

Then she'd fainted again—from hunger and fatigue, Arya pronounced. She'd sent for a good bowl of broth, and was helping Kara eat it.

……………………………………………

Kara wondered, vaguely, as in a dream, whether she would not, indeed, wake up, to find herself in her bedroom at the palace, instead of this new one among the elves.

Memories floated through the subconscious portion of the girl's mind…

_The king had come for her at last, when she was five and her mother had just died. He had taken her away planning to train her for a job she would never have thought of doing—a job that frightened her—a top-quality assassin._

_She had been given her first target at age ten. As she succeeded brilliantly in her first twelve missions, carried out over the course of a single year, she had slowly been promoted, until finally she ranked among the top in both assassins and spies._

_Her missions doubled, growing in difficulty and scale. At first, she had gone after only the small, overly ambitious members of the court, whose ever-so-slightly-rebellious (or so declared Galbatorix) words the king had tired of. Moving on, the girl dispatched private foes._

_And finally, the order she'd been waiting for had come:_

_Slay the new leader of the Varden within three weeks._

_The king had changed his mind shortly afterwards, though, and sent another in her place; he needed Kara for a different, closer job._

_It was during her research for that particular job that she discovered the identity of the father she had never known—and what her mother had actually been._

……………………………………………

"NO!" Kara gasped, thrashing wildly again.

Eragon stared in dismay—the lass had a fever, one that none of the elf healers, whether alone or with combined powers, could calm. It pained him to see her so. Her eyes had stayed different shades of amber for a while now. For some reason, nobody thought the occurrence healthy.

_She reminds me of someone._

_True, little one,_ agreed Sapphira. _She reminds me of someone, too—a young elf-girl, presented to me about forty years ago._

Oromis, who was talking with them, whirled at this piece of news.

"A young…elf-girl…from about forty years ago?" he whispered.

Sapphira nodded, not a little surprised. Their mentor had not reacted so violently to a piece of their news since they had told him about Elva; indeed, his calm disposition was one of the things that governed their lessons. But now his face was white with shock—and the hint of a new, confusing and horrifying idea dawning in his eyes.

"Did you hear her name?" he demanded hoarsely.

_Graena, I think…_Sapphira's voice trailed off.

Oromis looked stunned. Then he stepped closer to the bedside, carefully removed Kara's dark cap, and teased aside her curls.

Hidden underneath them were a pair of sharply pointed ears—with black tips.

"It is as I feared," muttered Oromis, his eyes troubled.

"What is it, Master?" questioned Eragon, slightly alarmed.

"The girl is something no race has ever seen before, to my knowledge. She is half-human, half-elf—and she is one of the royal assassins."


	3. Strange Paths

Hello!

Since my first (and only so far) reviewer, **alsdssg**, requested an update, here it is. After this, though, I only have one, incomplete chapter—and I'm suffering a huge case of writer's block! ARG! So…any ideas would be really great!

Oh, **alsdssg**, thank you!

**Chapter Three: Strange Paths**

Kara opened her eyes. Something felt wrong—but everything was in the same place it had been when she'd fallen asleep, even the people…

Then she realized it. Someone had taken off her cap, and put it back on wrong.

……………………………………………

Eragon couldn't believe his ears. _Half-human, half-elf?_

After his discovery, Oromis had replaced the cap with shaking hands and continued to talk to them.

"Graena was the daughter of a close friend of mine. Many young elves thought her the most beautiful of them, and asked her to be their mate. But just a few weeks after she was presented to the egg for the first time, she disappeared. Nobody could find her, even though we searched for months. We all assumed her to be dead, and finally gave up. But now I have other suspicions—that she either took or was forced to a mate—a human—and that Kara is her daughter.

"I should have remembered that stone—it was hers." The master elf bowed his head.

"All the king's assassins are marked with a black ring somewhere, but only a highly favored or gifted one would have it here." Oromis tapped his ear.

Eragon shook his head, still dazed by this news. He didn't have more time to think over it, though—Kara was stirring.

……………………………………………

Kara sat upright in dismay, realizing as she did so that her black clothes had been changed for a white shift—only her cap and black socks had been left, presumably because of their warmth. Eragon looked at her in groggy surprise—he looked as if he'd missed several hours of sleep watching her.

She wasn't sure if the idea was a pleasant one or not. Since she was an assassin, it must not be: an assassin needs to be as free of loyal or social attachments, especially romantic ones, as possible—as nobody knows better than assassins themselves, ties are favorite and quite successful weapons among one's enemies. It is all too easy to be snared with one—unless you have none that are lasting. A temporary lover or convenient friend is fine, certainly, as long as there is no true affection—such relationships should only be for quick pleasure and convenience. That is one of an assassin's first and foremost principles, learned in their cradle.

As she looked back at Eragon, she realized he and Sapphira were not alone in the room with her. Arya was there, too, talking with the old elf-man and a tall, older elf-woman (was she the queen?) in a monotone. All three looked shocked and horrified.

As she moved, they noticed her. Arya immediately rushed back to the bed.

"Are you all right?" the elf asked with concern.

"May I get up?" Kara returned. Inwardly, the girl felt a smug smile at neatly slithering out of answering the question and getting an answer in return. Without waiting for Arya's reply, she adjusted her cap in a manner that showed she had no doubt that the answer would be an affirmative.

Arya gave Oromis a look; he beckoned Eragon out of the room while the elf-woman went to a closet and brought out some clothes.

……………………………………………

Half an hour later, dressed in a white shirt, green tunic, brown leggings and boots, Kara pulled her cap back on, belted on her sword, and stepped out into the hall. Though she insisted (correctly) that she needed no assistance to walk, Arya stayed next to her.

……………………………………………

Eragon couldn't take his eyes off Kara. She practically seemed to be floating over the steps.

Before now, he had always considered Arya the most beautiful woman of his acquaintance. But now, seeing Kara cleaned up and next to her…

_Finally being sensible about the princess?_ asked an amused voice he recognized as Sapphira.

_What are you talking about?_ He was genuinely surprised.

_For once you're not thinking about her in love terms. First time I've seen _that_, little one._

If he had not controlled himself sternly, Eragon's cheeks would have broken out into a scarlet blush at that comment.

_Stop that,_ he thought sternly, not sure if he was telling Sapphira, or himself, or both of them.

……………………………………………

Eragon was waiting for them on the steps, dressed in a white shirt and blue tunic. Though plain, the outfit was elegant on him. Blue suited him, Kara thought, then mentally shook herself.

……………………………………………

He smiled at them. "Better?" he asked. The two females nodded as one—he was suddenly struck by the similarity in their looks. Could Graena be related to Arya's family? He'd have to remember to ask Master Oromis at dinner.

"You seem a lucky girl to me," he remarked aloud, turning a curious gaze on Kara.

……………………………………………

Kara smiled. "In my profession, it pays to have quick health reflexes." Reaching up, she tugged down her cap a bit.

In all she had read about Eragon, she'd never heard of a girlfriend. How strange. With his elf-like body, charm, and status, any woman she knew would kill to have a chance with him. But Eragon had not chosen even a temporary mate—or, at least, not one she'd heard of. If he did have a girl, who could it be? Would his love accompany him to dinner?

Why was she thinking about this?

……………………………………………

Arya watched the young rider look up at the pair of them. For the first time since the embarrassing ceremony, he was not looking indirectly but completely at her in company, even though nobody else was talking to him.

Did that mean he was losing his infatuation with her? If so, Arya was relieved…

Unless it meant he was falling for this unknown, and therefore unsafe, strangely beautiful and dangerous girl. And Kara _was_ dangerous—Arya could feel the undercurrent of menace coming from the girl, like tension before a summer storm.

……………………………………………

As the three strode into the hall, everyone turned to look at them; they made a striking trio.

Arya, as usual, wore an all-black outfit, from boots to collar, and no jewelry. Eragon wore his usual, comfortably elegant blue tunic and white shirt. But Kara, walking between them, drew the most attention.

Her white shirt lay slightly open at the throat, while the moss-green tunic fitted as though it had been made for her. Black boots seemed silver slippers on her feet, and her black cap a tiara set with black diamonds. Many young elf-men and boys had never seen such beauty on a human before. All who had not yet had a mate instantly felt their hearts flutter.

Kara did not pay attention. At court, it had been the same, although there no one had dared to show their admiration so openly. Unlike the other assassins, she had never taken a boyfriend or lover. Her experience with flirting was small. She was not a socialite—a trait that served assassins hugely, and suited His Majesty completely.

After a quiet dinner, Kara talked with Arya. Eragon didn't know what the subject was, but he noticed Kara didn't look very happy when the conversation was finished.

……………………………………………

After dinner, Kara felt restless. Walking towards the lake, she didn't notice Eragon following her. She didn't see him and Sapphira watch as her form blurred and a fox began to run through the trees.

It was odd she hadn't been paying attention more; usually she could tell someone was behind her and their identity fifteen minutes before they got close enough to touch her. But Arya had just told her some vastly disturbing news.

How had the elf-princess found out who she was—or rather, whose daughter?

……………………………………………

Eragon watched as the fox returned to her quarters and shifted into an exhausted Kara with just enough strength to pull on a sleep-shift and crawl into bed.

_Why do you think she brought us the last dragon egg?_ he asked Sapphira as they walked slowly back to his apartment.

_I don't know, little one. But I don't like what all the things we know about her add up to. If Oromis is correct, then I can't help wondering who her father is._

_I agree. That question is going to cause a lot of speculation until she talks more. But she's such a silent girl._

Sapphira stopped and stared at him. _That girl is dangerous, according to Arya. She says she can feel danger emanating from Kara._

_I think she's just never had a chance to talk._

……………………………………………

Well…I know I hate cliffhangers myself, but I can't help it here. I need more ideas and reviews.

Once again, thank you for the first review, **alsdssg**!


	4. New Life

Hello again!

Whoa…seven reviews from six reviewers already? I feel really loved.

Thanks a lot for your responses with the ideas I begged for. So far, I have worked **SoFudginBored**'s idea of Kara fighting with an elf in the training area in, and I'll try to work other's ideas in later.

Thank you, **alsdssg**, **SoFudginBored**, **Avatar Lady Katie**,**callernumber16onz100**, **Panther of Darkness**, and **powderedsugar.**

Oh…and if you don't mind, I think one Disclaimer at the beginning is enough, so on with the story!

**Chapter 4: New Life**

Kara woke early the next morning. After dressing and eating the breakfast she found waiting, she belted on her sword, grabbed her cap, and walked out of her room.

She found Arya outside. The elf-woman beckoned to her, and led her to an open space where, despite the hour, many elves were already practicing with weapons. Eragon was waiting with Saphira.

Kara began a complicated series of sword passes as they fought. Yet, despite the employment of her best training skills, Eragon always managed to disarm her.

However, he was hard put to do so. When she saw that difficult thrusts and parries alone were not enough, Kara began to employ back-flips, somersaults in the air, sudden kicks, and other acrobatics. Eragon had to constantly feint, turn, and shift positions to keep an eye on her. As he finally finished, he realized a large group of elves were surrounding them, watching the fight with keen interest.

_Well done, Eragon._ Master Oromis' mind voice sounded amused and pleased; the young rider thought he could detect a mental smile in his mentor's tone. _That duel was one of the most complex and amazing ones that either the Queen or I have seen in years._

Next, several young elves stepped forward and challenged the girl to an archery contest, to which she cheerfully agreed. This time, no matter how difficult the targets, her arrows flew into all of them, hitting the center of her mark every time.

Eragon chuckled. _She's certainly had a lot of training,_ he remarked to Saphira.

Kara was unstoppable, competing in every event on the practice field and winning most of them: archery, wrestling, boxing, running, leaping…the list went on and on.

……………………………………………

Kara drove a hard left to her opponent's cheek, following up with a feint to his ear and a rap near his eye. The elf, called Lifaen, staggered and finally went down; he got revenge, though, by bringing her down at the same time with a blow that made her ears ring and her vision grow dark for a second.

At that, Arya stepped in and firmly pulled Kara out, insisting that she not act so vigorously on her second day out of her sickbed. Kara grumbled but complied, letting Arya drag her back to bed.

Though she would never have admitted it, she _was_ tired. And now she had ample opportunity to dream and remember.

……………………………………………

"_This had better be quick; I'm due for a meeting with His Majesty in twenty minutes, so make it snappy," Kara told her visitor curtly, shutting the door behind her._

_The hunched old woman began to straighten, until she stood slightly taller than Kara, and let the black hood fall back from her face._

_Kara gasped. Standing before her was a mirror image of herself at a later age—only it was transparent._

"_I am your mother," whispered the vision in a voice as wispy and fragile as a breeze. "I am Graena, and an elf. Please, my daughter. Do not become twisted as your father did. Break away from the King's rule before it is too late; go to my queen and seek your kin."_

"_But I don't understand! Who is my father?" the confused and now-frightened girl asked._

"_You know him…he knows who you are…leave him before he kills you…as I was killed."_

_The woman was gone. Kara shook as she realized that a ghost had just left the room._

_Full of anger, she decided to leave the next night—and to take something with her for a good measure of revenge._

……………………………………………

"Pay attention and make the fairth!" Master Oromis scolded.

Eragon sighed and massaged his temples. He couldn't stop thinking about Kara.

Remembering his disastrous fairth of Arya, his whole mind shrieked against the idea. But his heart wouldn't give in.

Eragon sighed, spoke the magic words, and recreated the scene of chaos at the lake.

Just as he was about to hand it to Oromis for inspection, a dark-haired elf burst out of the bushes, panting. It was Vanir.

"Eragon!" he gasped. "Oromis-elda! Come quickly! That egg has hatched for Kara!"

The two Riders bolted to their feet, each sending out a furious mind call to their dragon.

……………………………………………

Kara closed the door behind her and approached the table where the small green egg lay.

Shivers ran down her spine in the mysterious elven hall. But something had drawn her here, and she was going to go along with it.

Taking a deep breath, Kara closed her eyes and touched the egg.

Nothing happened. Kara's shoulders slumped. She started to turn away. Then—

The egg began to bounce and jiggle. As Kara spun, cracks formed around it. The pieces fell apart.

In the middle sat a baby dragon with emerald-green scales. For a moment, it stayed still. Then, it turned its head, hissing curiously.

Kara gasped, slowly coming back towards it. The dragon turned toward her, stretching out its head. Not daring to breath, Kara placed her hand on its head.

And screamed.

Icy fire shot through the girl's body as she slumped to the floor. When she looked at her hand again, it had a silver mark on it.

_So…I am a rider…this is my dragon…and I have my gëdwey ignasia._

Feet pounded up the stairs. The door burst open.

"Kara! What happened? Are you all right? We heard you scream…" Lifaen's voice died away as he stared at the dragon in front of her.

"The egg," the young elf-man whispered. "It's hatched…for you."

……………………………………………

**The egg has hatched…**

Okay, thanks a lot for all the review and ideas. As I said, I've worked one of them in so far…and I think the next two will be the dragon's name (**powderedsugar**, thanks for the suggestions so far) and the revealing talk with Eragon/Galbatorix's men being discovered and start talking about Kara's background (thanks, **callernumber16onz100**—those ought to happen as soon as Kara's training with Oromis starts).

Thanks again to all of you!

-Deer-Shifter


	5. What's in a name?

Hello!

Since my last chapter update, I've had a few more reviews—including one from **Gwenhwyvar** asking an important question: Is Kara's father Galbatorix?

That question is actually one I've been asking myself for a while now. For a long time, I was not sure whether her father would be Galbatorix or a member of the Forsworn (if the latter, definitely not Morzan, I knew).

I've just decided. I can't let you know here, but I promise you'll know by the end of chapter six, OK?

Once again, thank you, my reviewers (I'm sorry, but the list is getting too long to name you all, I'm afraid)!

**Chapter 5: What's in a name?**

Kara sat on her bed, staring at her three-days-old dragon.

_We have to decide on a name for you, silly. Stop the nonsense. Now, do you know what it is, or can you decide for yourself, or do I have to get out a list of former dragons' names?_

Her newfound friend emitted a rumbling chuckle. To Kara's surprise, it did not chill her as Shruiken's laugh had.

_Please,_ she begged.

The little one cocked its head at her. Kara could almost hear it thinking about her words. Finally, it lifted its head, staring straight into her eyes.

_I am Ayatas Virens…Kara Shur'tugal, my chosen Rider._

The voice was a bass rumble in Kara's mind. _Ayatas Virens_…It was a good name.

……………………………………………

By the time Ayatas was three weeks old, he was already trying out his growing wings, refusing to stop despite the growing number of falls he received. In the end, Kara had to strap him to Saphira's back as they had lessons with Glaedr.

Meanwhile, Oromis was pleasantly surprised to discover that Kara was already well-educated in the ancient language, almost completely fluent, in fact. She had much less trouble than Eragon had had, and was able to catch up to him quickly.

Actually, Eragon felt slightly annoyed about it—and the feeling only grew when Saphira told him he was jealous.

……………………………………………

Kara found Eragon was beginning to avoid her. She knew why, and decided to ask Oromis not to praise her so often.

If only her fellow Rider knew how much she wanted him as a friend…Kara's days slipped into a pattern of joyous work and talk. But although she made friends among the elves, chatting with them happily during the day…she dreaded the coming of night.

Night meant dreams…or rather, memories. Unpleasant was not the word to describe them.

……………………………………………

_Kara began to run, no longer bothering to take quiet footsteps. An angry shout came from behind her; the King knew she was gone…and what she had taken. The girl thanked the gods for the idea of binding it close to her body; it meant she did not have to worry about losing or dropping it._

_With a gasp, she launched herself forward over the statue's head, landing lightly on her feet and taking the stairs two at a time…_

_Suddenly, HE was there._

"_Give it to me, Kara." The quiet, haughty, terrible authority in the voice chilled the young assassin._

"_Give me back my mother first…you murderer." Kara instantly regretted her word choice._

_A cruel smile lit the man's lips. "Figured it out at last, have you?" The girl knew he would cast a magic net on her in a second, and then kill her._

_In that moment, Kara twisted, knocking him on the nose and shouting out a word of power at the same time._

_The man shouted back an angry word._

_Too late._

_Kara disappeared in a ball of green fire._

……………………………………………

"She doesn't ever sleep well, Oromis-elda," Arya told the old elf quietly. The two walked along one of Du Weldenvarden's many forest paths, this one leading to the lake.

"Last night was the worst. She twisted and thrashed until I thought she would hurt herself surely. Then she screamed, and woke up. She had a mind conversation with Ayatas and went back to sleep ten minutes later."

……………………………………………

_The half-elf landed just outside the north gate of Ur'ubaen. Not very safe, but it was the best she could do; she was too tired and tense for anything else. Time for another trick._

_Kara began to run. Slowly, her black clothes started to stick to her body…turn red and hairy…_

_A fox streaked away as the gate fell open and men stormed outside in a blaze of light. They began to ride after the new, young, shape-shifting outlaw._

……………………………………………

"I think you should leave her alone for now, Arya, and stop sleeping in her room. She's perfectly well now, and it's possible that your concern is making her feel worse again. Let Eragon talk to her about this." Oromis turned away from the princess, mounting the elven horse next to him.

It was time to go home.

……………………………………………

So far, I have only written part of the next chapter, so keep those ideas coming, please. But I do know that Eragon's chat with Kara comes in the next chapter…where we at last learn who her father truly is.

P.S. My thanks to **powderedsugar **for the first part of our new dragon's name—Ayatas.

For anyone who hasn't looked at the reviews, Ayatas is a Cherokee name meaning fire. Virens is my contribution—Latin for green. So our new dragon's name is Green Fire.

-Deer-Shifter


	6. You Don't Cover Your Tracks Well

Yes, here it is. Sorry the update took so long; my family's internet connection got totally screwed up and it's taken _ages_ to fix; I haven't been able to go on Fan Fiction or even check my email, so I'm afraid I never got a chance to look at your reviews.

I've already said the disclaimer in the first chapter, so I won't bother here.

**Chapter Six: You Don't Cover Your Tracks Well**

_You HAVE to talk to her, little one! You're hurting her!_ Saphira barred the door from their treehouse.

Eragon swore, frustrated. Saphira had refused to move for the past two hours since she'd given him Oromis' message.

_ALL RIGHT! I'll DO it!_ Seething, he grabbed his new sword, and strode off in the direction of the practice field.

……………………………………………

Kara laughed at her new friend's joke.

The pair were sitting by the lake, watching as the breeze rippled the calm surface.

Kara had met Liána three days before, on the practice field, when the elf-maid had challenged her to a swordfight. Kara had won, but only barely.

Since then, the two had been fast friends. Now they were taking a break from training in the relaxing atmosphere of the lake, enjoying the cool air and peacefully noisy silence.

"That's where we'll be three months from now," Liána remarked, pointing across the lake at a young elven couple.

Kara laughed again, as she hadn't laughed for years. "No, Liána. I will never have a boyfriend."

"Oh, I think you will. How about the Shadeslayer? Or Vanir?" The elf uncrossed her legs. She wore green hose and tunic, with brown boots, made of softened leaves and reeds woven together by magic.

Kara shook her head. "Eragon? What are you talking about? He hates me. Besides, I would never want someone like him."

"Oh, really?" Liána pushed the veil of her silvery-blond hair out of the way as she turned back to Kara, questioning disbelief in her cerulean-blue eyes.

Kara nodded, her face serious.

……………………………………………

"Sorry, Eragon; Kara left the field with Liána an hour ago." Vanir sadly pushed back his hair, a vaguely dreamy expression coming into his eyes. "I think they went towards the lake."

Eragon nodded, thanked the elf as quickly as he could without being impolite, and walked off, his anger exploding in long, angry strides.

_Bother that girl!_

……………………………………………

Kara stood and stretched. "Goodbye, Liána."

The elf-maid waved cheerfully and raced off into the trees. Sighing, Kara turned around, and began to head back to Oromis. Her thoughts idly turned to Eragon.

Someone blocked her way. She looked up into the eyes of the senior rider.

"_There_ you are!" He looked relieved. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

Kara bowed her head, touching two fingers to her lips. "Atra esterni ono thelduin." She didn't feel quite right, especially after the conversation with Liána.

……………………………………………

Eragon copied her, his brain growling with impatience at the time it took. "Mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr."

"Un du evarinya ono varda," the girl finished. "Hello, Eragon. Did you want me for something?

He sighed. "Arya told me you've been having bad dreams."

……………………………………………

Kara thought she could scream. "What business is that of yours?" she snapped. She didn't mean to be rude, but years of self-enforced solitude had made her very private. Opening up her mind and consciousness to Ayatas was all she could do.

……………………………………………

Eragon was surprised; he had not expected Kara to react this violently. Suddenly he felt as though he should apologize.

"Because Oromis asked me to talk to you about it. We already know a lot about you, Kara, about a side you'd prefer to keep hidden, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, yes, I know," Kara retorted. "I know perfectly well what you know about me, Eragon Shadeslayer: that I'm a half-breed, a Royal assassin, a magic user, and a shape-shifter."

Shock covered his face.

"Oh, it wasn't that hard to figure out. You don't cover your tracks well, do you? I _know_ I was in fox form when I lost consciousness by the lake and in girl form when I woke up. I _know_ someone took off my cap and put it back on wrong. The former would let you figure out I'm a shape-shifter—and I have to be a magic user to be that, don't I?—and the latter would show you my pointy ears dipped in black." Kara flashed him a scornful glance.

Eragon suddenly felt his insides lurch. Kara's eyes had gone an ice-cold silvery-red for an instant before turning back to a slightly clouded, enticing green-gold. As Kara turned away from him, a grin flashed across her face and her eyes went black. "Race you to Oromis'!" she called, running forward into her fox form.

The brown-haired young man shook his head and trudged slowly after her. The memory of her red eyes had reminded him for a moment of the Battle of the Burning Plains.

……………………………………………

_You were not serious, surely?_ The not-so-little-anymore green dragon unfolded its small wings and roared with laughter, then stopped in surprise. Kara hastily muttered a word under her breath and doused the sparks.

_I spoke in the ancient language, Ayatas. You know I was perfectly serious._

_Of course, hatchling._ Kara glowered at the name but did not retaliate.

_Well, didn't I see you eying a certain blue dragon the other day, eh?_

Now it was Ayatas' turn to glare, an angry rumbling under his breath. Kara laughed.

_How DARE you!_ The house shook as green fire shot from his mouth. Kara swore, and repeated the words in the ancient language. Ayatas suddenly slumped.

_Don't tease me, Kara._ He gazed out the window. For the first time in her memory, her dragon sounded sad.

_I don't want Saphira that way._ A feeling of extreme tiredness and sadness overwhelmed her. _I have known her as an older sister for too long. No, Kara, I want another…a silver dragon as young as me…a dragon I only dream about, whom I can never have, yet whom I am certain exists…or existed._

Without warning, he spread his wings and turned to the girl. _Coming?_

Kara hesitantly stepped toward him. By now, Ayatas was almost as big as Saphira, but she had never tried to ride him before.

She hesitantly mounted. They took off into the night.

……………………………………………

Eragon did not get a good sleep. His dreams were one with Saphira's, and both were plagued by Kara, Ayatas…and something else.

_He was in a dark room, not unlike Arya's cell._

_Someone was crying._

_Picking his way towards the sound, he heard a high, cruel laugh._

"_You WILL work for me."_

"_NEVER! Not if it costs both our lives, and the lives of my family!"_

_Silence. Then a girl screamed._

_A dragon roared with pain._

_Eragon strained his eyes forward. There, dangling from shackles held to the wall, hung a girl, her eyes red-rimmed, her skin pale, as though she had never seen the light of day. She was the one screaming, writhing in agony._

_The young rider gasped as her palm gleamed with something silvery._

_Lying next to her was a matching silvery she-dragon._

_Heavy footsteps died away._

"_You and your dragon haven't got much time to make a decision, Aelyn. There's only three months left until she reaches maturity and Galbatorix forces her to mate with Thorn." It was Murtagh's voice, pleading._

"_Murtagh, you must be mad." The girl's eyes dully stared straight ahead, her voice cracking. "You heard me. You know me. We will never join him, and we'd rather both die than have her mate with your dragon to produce eggs for that insane maggot-spawned usurper."_

"_I know. I just don't want you to get hurt."_

Eragon awoke to sunlight breaking in over his pillows.

The last two times he'd had a dream like this, they'd been a premonition, of first present than future. But this dream couldn't be true.

Could it?

……………………………………………

Okay…another unknown rider mystery…not sure where this is going. Suggestions welcome. Thanks for reading!

I apologize for breaking my promise about the placement of their conversation, but it just didn't fit in here. But it will begin the next chapter, which, by the way, is still incomplete.

Oh…and any ideas for the new dragon's name? Thanks!

-Deer-Shifter


	7. Not Her Father's Daughter

Hello everyone!

Again, **Gwenhwyvar** asks an important question: if Kara's dad is one of the Forsworn, how does the "Your love will be of noble blood" fit in?

First of all, I'm not sure Galbatorix is of noble blood at all; he might well have been born a peasant. Second, one or more of the Forsworn might well have been born into the nobility.

Warning: This does _not_ mean that I'm definitely telling you that her father _was_ a Forsworn and not Galbatorix.

Here is the revealing talk at last…and also some more dreams.

I am _not_ repeating the Disclaimer again and again.

**Chapter 7: Not Her Father's Daughter**

"All right, we'll talk." Kara closed the door to her living room behind her, sat down and looked at Eragon.

The young man looked at her, a vague uncertain expression on his face.

"Well? You said you had a question at Oromis'." Her chestnut whirlpools were uncertain as well.

His thoughts were spiraling out of control. But her eyes wouldn't let him think right.

_Stop that, you fool, _he thought sternly.

"Kara, I want to apologize for my recent behavior. I want to be friends and so I also want to know more about you. Everyone does."

She looked away for a moment, then back, her eyes full of suspicion. Something clicked. She sighed.

"Only Ayatas and I know the full truth now. Very well, Eragon. I'll tell you part of the truth now. Make yourself comfortable and listen, because I am not going to repeat it and it will take a while to tell."

She crossed her legs, waited for him to sink into a chair, and began to speak in an unemotional tone, her face blank.

"I was born in a small village I don't know the name of, raised by my mother until I was five, when she died in a fire that destroyed the main storehouse holding that year's crop.

"That year the King came to us, riding a horse, attended by a Shade, Urgals, and ordinary human soldiers. He looked at all the children; we didn't know why. Finally he took me, Kara, daughter of Merope the trapper.

"He brought me back to the palace at Ur'ubaen. And so my training began for a job I hated and feared. I was to be one of his assassins.

"I was a bright student, my teachers said. Soon I was among the oldest classes. Then I turned ten. The king gave my first target—an old, dribbling lord the king had tired of. It was easy to slip poison into his late posset. He was dead by morning, and the king quickly grabbed his money, paying me with part of it.

"The work was supposed to get more difficult for me, but I became more adept at quick-thinking and instead it seemed to get easier. By the time the king set my twelfth target, I was performing spy missions as well.

"I should have had the mission to kill the Varden's new leader, but it went to another, older man, who knew the Surdan language better than I did. The king wanted to keep an eye on me, and set me another task closer to home." Kara turned in her seat. Her tone became a notch sourer as she continued.

"That one required plenty of research. Galbatorix had always been delighted to supply me with informative people for any job. He knew that the more knowledge I had about the target and the surrounding people, the more quickly, quietly, and efficiently could I do the job. So I was not surprised when an old woman arrived on my doorstep one evening, bearing a card from Galbatorix's spymaster."

……………………………………………

By the time Kara had finished telling Eragon about the old woman, her decision to revenge herself and her family on Galbatorix through theft, the stolen dragon egg and her flight from Ur'ubaen, the light had dimmed enough to force the former assassin to light candles.

"But, Kara, I don't understand. Who is your father?"

Instantly he realized he'd made a mistake. What he didn't know was that he could not have asked a worse question. Kara visibly reeled, as though a tremendous unexpected blow had struck her.

"Don't ask that!"

She turned and rushed from the room.

Eragon called after her, "Wait! I'm sorry, Kara. I won't ask again."

……………………………………………

Kara stopped, spinning back around, her hair a dark waterfall.

He did look sorry.

"No, you deserve to know." Her voice quiet and unemotional again, she stared at him, talking slowly, and finally spitting out her last word in a way that made it sound worse than the worst thing in both this world and the next.

"You know my mother was Graena…and my sire was a human, the worst and most worthless scum to ever live, save his Majesty Galbatorix! Tae'um of Ur'ubaen's nobility, third to join and third to die of the Forsworn!" By now, she was speaking—no, _screaming_—so fast that Eragon could barely distinguish one word from the next.

"But I will _not_ be defined by him! I am _not_ my father's daughter!"

Eragon gasped. Crackling green fire was dancing over Kara's body; in her rage she was oblivious to it. The flames seemed to spring from the crystal on her neck, now glowing so brightly that he could not bear to look at it…

Suddenly, Ayatas was there.

That was the last thing Eragon remembered before he awoke in his own treehouse.

_Finally up? You've been asleep for three days._ Saphira worriedly peered over the foot of the bed at him.

_Don't you dare waken Kara's temper into a blind rage again, Shadeslayer._ Eragon couldn't see the green dragon, and quite frankly, he was glad of it; though distant, Ayatas' mind-voice sounded extremely strained, angry, and upset. _Even I could barely begin to make her calm down this time—five minutes later and you would both have been incinerated. No more of that, you hear? She still hasn't woken up, and I'm going to kill you if she doesn't in the next three hours._

Eragon didn't get a chance to reply; already he was fading back into the blessed darkness of dreamless sleep.

Well…not dreamless.

……………………………………………

_It was the girl again—the girl in the dungeon._

"_Please," a voice begged. "You have to listen to me, Aelyn. You must! If you don't say yes, he'll force Veritas to mate with Shruiken, not Thorn!"_

_A cool, female mind-voice spoke. "I would rather die than mate with that beast! It's a hundred years my senior, tainted, bewitched, twisted and without the vaguest memory of honor's meaning! Thorn I would consider under other circumstances, but I will not with this state of affairs!"_

"_You always speak truth, as befits your name, my dragon." Aelyn's voice, though cracked, held such tones of love, anger and determination that Eragon felt a sudden rush of oblivious rage against Galbatorix's cruelty—the girl couldn't be any older than Kara. With an effort, he controlled himself enough to hear their words._

"_We will not give up, Murtagh. If need be, we will kill ourselves."_

_His brother was horrified. "You can't do that! Veritas and Sapphira are the last females left; without them, you cannot hope to restart the race!"_

_Her silver hair hung loose past her waist, limp as the rest of her rag-doll body, but it waved slightly as she uttered a hoarse laugh that turned into a chest-racking cough and spasms. The light glinted on her gëdwey ignasia and something else on her face._

"_What does it matter, Murtagh? A few more weeks of this and we'll both be mad, anyway."_

"_You are NOT going to die, Aelyn. Or go mad. You're my only friend in the world, and I won't let you go."_

_Eragon thought there was a fierce love in Murtagh's voice that went beyond mere friendship or pity. He did not have more time to think it over just then, however, when he heard his brother's next remark._

"_What do you think Kara's up to now?"_

_Another bitter, rasping laugh. "She's asleep."_

"_How do you know?"_

"_I told you, the bond between us cousins is very strong. I have only to connect my mind with hers and I can soar out of reach of the pain of Galbatorix's whippings—if I'm not too tired. Unfortunately, that's true most of the time these days." She yawned._

"_I'll let you sleep, then. Goodbye, Aelyn. Remember what I told you." Murtagh left the dungeon._

……………………………………………

Eragon awoke to the sound of crickets chirping. Saphira was asleep; he could hear her dragon snores.

He thought about what he had heard and seen in his dream.

Was his brother in love with Aelyn? There had almost certainly been something more than friendship in Murtagh's tone.

Could Aelyn truly be Kara's cousin? If so, did Kara know she was?

Then Eragon remembered something puzzling.

Aelyn's skin had been shiny all over, reflecting moonlight from every exposed inch. And there was only one thing its luminous, mirror-like quality reminded him of, crazy as it was.

Dragon scales.

……………………………………………

More mysteries…thanks a lot for your thoughts, everyone! I love both your ideas and questions; sometimes the latter may give me a new idea, too. Please keep them coming—I haven't begun the chapter after this yet, and I need more ideas before I can start it.

Kara's dad's name is my own invention, derived from the Latin word for 'disgust.' Considering the former assassin's opinion of her father, I though it quite appropriate. What do you think?

Thank you so much for the dragon's name, **akaaliasdarkfirefury360**. For those of you who don't look at the reviews, 'Veritas' is the Latin word for truth.

Some people requested a name reflecting the silvery quality of the new dragon's scales; to them I apologize. Unfortunately, in my opinion we have too many words like 'argetlam' in the ancient language already, and I couldn't find a name that doesn't sound like that.

For a while, I considered **alsdssg**'s suggestion of Draumr (dream), but in the end decided it was more of a masculine name. Please don't feel snubbed about this, **alsdssg**; it's a really good name and I like it a lot, so I may use it later on in the story for an elf or someone. Thanks!

When **akaaliasdarkfirefury360** suggested 'Veritas', I was so happy! It sounded right, and it made perfect sense: truth and honesty are two of our new friends' most highly valued principles.

Thanks again to all of you for your great help!

-Deer-Shifter


	8. Dream Wound

Hello, everyone! I'm back, and truly touched at how many of you asked for an update. Thanks a bunch for your help, especially for your provocative questions that I have to answer!

For the last time, I am _not_ going to repeat the disclaimer!

**Chapter Eight: Dream Wound**

Kara grew silent at last. She had been talking to Master Oromis for nearly three hours nonstop, telling him about her experience in the clearing that day, while he took careful notes.

"Is that all, Kara?"

She nodded.

"Well done. You will no longer have to do that." Her master shook his head, marveling. "Only three weeks…it is a record."

"I want to learn everything as fast as I can, Master Oromis. The sooner I catch up to Eragon, the sooner we will be having the same lessons at the same time." _And the sooner he stops being jealous, the sooner we can be…friends, and I can find Aelyn._

A small smile appeared on the old elf's lips. "Very well, Kara. You may leave and find Eragon. Tell him the lesson is over for all of you."

"Thank you, Master Oromis." Kara bowed and left the house, running with elvish speed towards Ellesméra.

……………………………………………

Eragon rubbed his eyes. So sleepy?

Then he remembered his revelation of the night before.

_Dragon scales._ Where could he have gotten that idea?

From the pale violet shade of the sky and the fast-fading stars, the young man realized that it was still early in the morning. Eragon pulled on some clothes and walked down the stairs, grabbing an apple to eat on the way to Oromis'. He wondered what Kara would say when she heard of his dreams.

Or was he going to tell them to her just yet?

……………………………………………

Kara shrieked with laughter as Ayatas spiraled through the air. She loved riding the air currents with her dragon. It was an activity both heartily enjoyed and eagerly looked forward to at the end of each day before bed.

She also liked using the new saddle Oromis had had made for her. The straps for tying her legs into them were especially helpful since Ayatas had developed a predilection for unexpected somersaults. Her present garb, a shining emerald green to blend in with his scales, she had made completely by herself, from the weaving of the cloth to the designing of the pattern to the actual sewing. Skin-tight, light, comfortable, and immensely warm and cozy yet breathable, she felt proud of only having to use a little magic to ensure insulation and the sturdiness of armor; the prospect of wearing armor over it in battle had seemed too heavy to her.

It covered her completely from toes to skull, with only four spaces left, one for each of her eyes, nose and mouth. Ordinarily, it should have taken several months to make, but Kara, impatient, tended to accidentally speed up the process with magic. The time and magic had certainly been well spent; while wearing it, the girl became invisible on Ayatas' back, and the magical coating protected her better than armor ever could have.

And it had been an excellent project to devote her mind to, full of logic and magical engineering problems. Oromis agreed.

The approval of her tutor meant a great deal to her, she decided, as Ayatas began to descend to their treehouse.

……………………………………………

Eragon thought about his dreams a lot in the next two days.

Who was this Aelyn?

Where had she gotten her egg?

How long had she been a rider?

The questions were burning through his mind. No matter how much he scolded himself, he could not stop—or if by some miracle he did for five minutes, it was to wonder about his feelings. By now he knew he no longer had feelings for Arya; did that mean he was in love with Kara now?

……………………………………………

Kara wondered how Aelyn was faring as she slipped off her clothes and sank into the tub, making a quick scrub.

Her cousin felt weaker every time they touched consciousnesses. It wasn't healthy…but it felt even worse than that, somehow.

As she dried herself and changed into a nightshift, the girl hoped violently that she would see Aelyn again that night, and be able to feed her some strength. Tying her emerald necklace back on, Kara slipped on a jeweled bracelet and began feeding her strength into it. Her cousin would most likely need every ounce she could get.

_Galbatorix…_The name stuck in her throat. Kara bit her lip, then smiled grimly.

Her assassin career had not yet ended, for she had not yet broken her ceremonial throwing dagger.

Its last use would be to slit the mad traitor usurper's throat.

Perhaps she would get to get to use it in the dungeons. With that in mind, she sheathed the little dagger, placed it between her teeth, and crawled between her sheets.

Dreams easily took the exhausted girl…

……………………………………………

_She was back in the dungeon with Aelyn. Nothing could ever close the bond between the cousins; both Kara and Aelyn were amused that Galbatorix had even tried. However, for the sake of secrecy, they let him think he had won._

_After they had talked for an hour, Kara was startled to see a familiar dream-shape crossing the floor to them._

"_Eragon…"_

_The elder rider turned his head toward her in shock. How long had he been sharing her dreams secretly?_

_Then Kara felt a pull, as though a cloth was being ripped in two…and she was part of the cloth…_

_The girls' silent scream was mind-deafening as their mind link was severed._

……………………………………………

Eragon awoke with a start.

Kara was hurt. He had to get to her immediately.

If he hadn't been in such shock, the young man might have stopped to consider something he had almost surely seen when the cousins had embraced.

Aelyn's bare feet, legs, hands and arms had been _glittering_.

With…_scales_?

He suddenly heard the agonizing mind-scream again, and knew it wasn't an echo of his memory. It was Kara again. Only this time she was alone, yet still making the same amount of infernal noise.

Kara and Aelyn were in terrible danger.

He had to see Kara, and then get her mystical cousin and her silver dragon out at once.

There was only one question in the young rider's mind as he pulled on his clothes and boots without thinking.

Would Murtagh help?

……………………………………………

Kara's head lolled to one side as Vanir and Lifaen helped Arya pick her up. Ayatas was no help; he was as unconscious as his rider.

Blood trailed idly from her rag-doll body's mouth, as the accursed dagger slid onto the bed. No one noticed it in their confusion and concern over Kara's condition. Eragon had not needed to sound the alarm; the maid's wail had apparently woken every creature in Ellesméra not still up, whether elf, horse, dragon or human. The one exception was Ayatas.

Oromis pushed through the crowd with uncommon rudeness, rushing toward his student. When he set eyes on her, he knew immediately something was wrong.

To all appearances, Kara was completely broken throughout every part of her.

But though Kara's body might need time to heal, Oromis could tell his student's mind was quite active—and that she was holding onto a mind connection that might have killed any other…almost the way a drowning sailor clings to the last spar remaining of his once-proud vessel…

……………………………………………

_The mind connection was still holding. Kara knew the small group had to make it last. She had one chance left._

_With the last ounce of their combined strength, she pulled the thing through the gap._

……………………………………………

As the elves started to lay Kara down to rest for a moment, her eyes suddenly snapped open. A roaring chorus of voices ripped from her throat with a yell like thunder.

_Put me down and get out of the way!_

The elves had barely ten seconds to comply with her request. As the last one got out of the way, there was a great tear in the air around them, as though the world were cut in two. Then a series of volcanic-like explosions rocked the fair folk on their feet.

And something emerged, caked in black smoke…

……………………………………………

Cliffhanger! Can you guess what Kara brought to Du Weldenvarden?

I'll update as soon as you send me your ideas and opinions, but I haven't gotten a word past this yet.

Thanks!

-Deer-Shifter


	9. A Jealous Female is Danger

Again, hello to everyone!

Sorry it took me so long to upload, but two things delayed me: First, my family has some guests staying here for a week, and we've been really busy with them. Second, we just had a massive thunderstorm. A tree in front of our house was struck by lightning (I kid you not!), and fell against our house, blocking the front door. The house did not catch fire, but the tree caught on a line and since then our electricity has gone haywire; I haven't been able to connect to the Internet for days. Sorry!

The only good thing about this is I've been able to complete several chapters in the meantime. And in reward for your patience, I'll try to add one of them each day or so until I come to the end of them.

As always, thanks for all the great reviews and suggestions.

I _refuse_ to keep on repeating the disclaimer.

Pronunciation Note:

Aelyn A-el-in

Veritas VER-ee-tas

And now, to the story…

**Chapter Nine: A Jealous Female is Danger**

Eragon sank to his knees, coughing and hiccupping in the thick black smoke. He could barely think, but his few thoughts were directed to five connected questions.

What was this thing Kara had brought?

Was it trustworthy enough to bring it to the elves' capital? Or had the young Rider made a misjudgment?

What had she done to get it here?

Where had all this black smoke come from?

And, finally and most important: What had happened to Kara?

As the smoke cleared, Eragon rubbed his eyes and blinked. He looked up from the ground, only to gasp at the sight before him.

Right in front of him was a huge silver dragon, about as big as Ayatas but definitely female. Lying on her back was a girl, pale as the moon in every way, so thin you could almost see through her. She reminded Eragon of a fragile piece of paper.

Then she shifted, and he almost growled at the new view. Aelyn's wrists and ankles were wrapped in chains, the areas around the cuffs raw, red, and infected-looking. Or rather, not raw, just bloody; again he saw her scales. Both girl and dragon looked exhausted.

But they were perfectly healthy and energetic compared to Kara. The maid had fallen, sprawling on the forest floor. At the lake, he had thought her cheeks bloodless; now they held the whiteness of death. Her eyes were closed in unconsciousness. The whole position gave him a sudden unpleasant picture of someone tossed from a tower and dying on ground impact.

Blanching, he forced himself to his feet, ignoring the protesting cramps from his legs. To his great relief, when he got to her side, he found her breathing.

Turning away, he found a large group of elves surrounding the new dragon and rider. The crowd parted for him as he walked towards them. Noticing him, Aelyn slid to the ground, leaning against her dragon, and touched her fingers to her lips.

"Atra esterni ono thelduin."

He returned the gesture. "Mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr."

"Un du evarinya ono varda," the maid finished, her voice cracking on the last words. "May I know if this is Ellesméra?"

Eragon smiled; he knew she was trustworthy. But before he could answer, there came a low, muffled groan off to one side.

……………………………………………

Kara opened her eyes, relieved to find the smoke had gone. There was a cheer coming from the elves. Smiling, she turned her stiff neck and body towards the sound.

And froze.

Eragon was standing in front of her cousin, greeting them in elvish manner. Aelyn said something she couldn't make out, and he smiled. Kara suddenly felt as though a cold, hard bump of lead had burned its way into her side. Her heart felt icy. She uttered a moan.

Eragon must have heard, for he turned his head. At the sight of her awake, he rushed over. Before he could get there, though, Narí, Lifaen and Vanir were at her side, cutting him off. Kara cracked a weak smile at her friends in reassurance. Relieved, Vanir helped place her in the others' arms. Lifaen and Narí gently carried the girl to her cousin's side, just as Ayatas and Saphira landed.

……………………………………………

Saphira merely stared at the newcomer for a moment, while Ayatas rose to greet Veritas cordially. The dragon accepted the greeting in kind, looking at Ayatas in amazement.

_I did not know there were any male dragons beside Shruiken and Thorn,_ Veritas remarked.

_There is yet another besides me, um…Veritas._ Ayatas felt nothing at the moment but shocked ecstasy.

Saphira's blood suddenly turned icy. She could hear the joy in his voice.

_He is just glad to find there are two females to carry on the dragon race,_ she told herself firmly. _That's all it is. And I am glad of it too, aren't I?_

……………………………………………

Aelyn could not believe the joy she felt. At last she was out of the dungeon after six months without sunlight, proper food or exercise.

She lay in a large, comfortable bed as a dark-haired elf-woman called Arya watched her eat nourishing broth. Though the elf looked to be in her early twenties, the girl was not fooled.

Kara had stopped by earlier to see how she was faring; for some reason, Aelyn had gotten the impression that her cousin's smile was forced, but she couldn't think why.

As for Veritas, when she'd tried to contact her dragon, all she'd gotten was a picture of Ayatas filling the silver one's mind. Chuckling, she'd let it pass.

_Only a few more weeks,_ she thought. _And then we'll see who chooses to mate with whom._

Eragon had come to visit about half an hour ago. He'd been quite pleased to see her looking better. Aelyn had been delighted that he'd come, but somehow, if it had been Murtagh in the same position, she wondered if she wouldn't have felt a tiny bit happier.

After finishing the bowl, she drifted off to sleep, dreaming of days at the castle…like her birthday six months ago, the day she'd been shown the egg…the identity of her true father…and Murtagh had almost told her something…

_It was a blissfully sunny morning, one of those days when, even if you lived in the castle of the most evil ruler in history, it never mattered. Aelyn was wearing her new favorite dress, made of aquamarine satin and white silk, with a simple yet elegant cut. She had received it only the day before, with no idea of who the sender could be. The message had only stated it was a birthday gown, delivered early so she could wear it that day._

_As usual, she wore long, opaque white gloves that reached past her forearms. Silvery slippers and hyacinths woven into her long, loose hair completed the outfit._

_As the day wore on, Kara came to talk with her cousin and rescue her from her overly large group of admirers. They made an odd pair as they walked into the garden: Aelyn in her elegantly simple finery, Kara in completely black tunic, shirt, and breeches, with only her green crystal lending color to her features. Today, Kara's eyes matched its emerald hue perfectly._

"_The King's looking for you," the assassin remarked coolly, shifting on the elegant bench. "I've heard—don't ask me how; you don't want to know—that HE'S going to give you a present after supper."_

_Aelyn shivered. A present from the King? Was this good or bad?_

"_That's why you're getting my present now," Kara continued. Reaching into the bag at her waist, she produced a silver ring. In it was set a small vial, cunningly fashioned to look like a precious gem. Pricking her finger, the girl dripped a little blood into it. Then she carefully removed her cousin's left glove and quickly repeated the procedure, closing the vial when she finished._

"_I have just invoked a magic to make you safe," her cousin explained. "By this evening, the blood will have dried. If you are in danger, it will turn liquid red again. Be sure and check it constantly during the evening; the ring alerts you, not protects you; that is up to you."_

"_I will remember," Aelyn promised, drawing her glove back on with shaking hands and slipping the ring over it._

_Kara kissed her. "There is one other thing, Aelyn. I have found that you were right; your father is not your father, although your mother is your mother." Ignoring the gasp, she continued, "It is someone we've never expected—but it explains your scales._

"_Your father is a dragon who wanted to attempt the impossible in having offspring by a human, Aelyn." Kara looked at her cousin sadly. "I'm sorry I had to upset and shock you, cousin. Forgive me."_

……………………………………………

Kara was crying fiercely. So far, she had soaked six handkerchiefs and started on her seventh.

How could she have been so _wrong_? By now, she wasn't sure that she could count all the reasons she was crying.

_Stop being an idiot, Kara,_ the coldly rational part of her mind scolded. _There's NO way you could have ever attracted his attention—not in that way, anyhow._

The very feminine and emotional part was sad, but hopeful. _Cheer up! You needn't lose hope yet; you just have to convince him Aelyn's in love with Murtagh. And anyway, there's no reason to keep Ayatas apart from either Veritas or Saphira because of this—though he'll have to wait a few weeks for the former._

By now, her sobbing had receded to silent, trailing tears.

If not for her rigid training, she realized, by now she probably would have gotten out a bottle and drunk herself to sleep.

_So tired…_

She rubbed her violet eyes, pulled on a sleep shift, and got into bed.

……………………………………………

Aelyn was dreaming, or rather, remembering her birthday again—with one part of her mind. The rest of it stayed firmly in the present.

She had finally realized the truth: Kara was jealous.

_But why? There's no need to be jealous of anything._

Was it because Kara had never had a romantic relationship in her life, while Aelyn had been the unwilling belle of the ball, dancing every dance, always shadowed by at least nine men?

Could Kara's assassin's training actually be breaking enough to make her _love_ the older Rider? Impossible! Kara had always been defined by her rigid schedules and rules, never allowing herself to be close to anyone except her cousin…Aelyn's thought finally pulled firmly and completely in the direction of the birthday…the day Kara had finally shown her true, binding love for her cousin…and the day Murtagh almost told her something, then changed his mind.

……………………………………………

_Aelyn did not speak to anyone for the next several hours. Evening found her seated in her room, rearranging her hair for dinner and the ball—and thinking._

_Kara's unexpected announcement had certainly surprised her, but not too badly; it made a lot of sense to think her father was a dragon. That certainly explained the painfully hidden luminescent scales that covered her like matching gloves and boots, as well as her silvery hair and moon-pale skin…_

_Her thoughts were interrupted as someone entered the room behind her. Turning, she found the red Rider standing behind her, an expression of uncharacteristic seriousness even for him clouding his face._

"_Yes, Murtagh? What is it?"_

"_Aelyn, come outside with me, please. I want to talk. I'll wait for you in the hall." He turned and strode back through the door. Puzzled, the maid wrapped herself in a silk shawl against the autumn chill and followed after him, wondering what all this was about._

_He was pacing the floor when she arrived, looking worried._

"_What's the matter?"_

_His air was grave and sad. "Aelyn…Galbatorix has just ordered me to find a wife within the next month, or he'll choose one."_

_She was not surprised. "Why are you telling me this?"_

"_Because I have a feeling he's going to choose you if I don't make a choice."_

_Now she merely felt anger. "I hope not! I detest arranged marriages."_

"_That's just it, Aelyn. I think he'll force me to propose to you so that you don't resist."_

"_Oh." She abruptly felt as calm as the sea after a storm. "Is this a warning, then?"_

"_Yes."_

"_When do you think he'll make you do it?"_

_He hesitated. "Possibly as soon as the ball this evening."_

……………………………………………

For the first time in his memory, Eragon could not get Saphira to respond to his call. All he could feel was a sullen blockage and the smoldering rage hidden behind it.

_Leave me alone!_ No matter how many times he tried, that was the only mind-voice response Eragon got out of Saphira.

Eventually, he just gave up, wondering what could possibly bother her so much as that. In his heart, though, he knew.

It was the arrival of Veritas and the attention Ayatas gave her. Saphira was jealous.

But did that mean she truly loved Ayatas?

……………………………………………

_Aelyn spun in Murtagh's arms and dropped back to the floor with a laugh, in which he joined her. Nothing on his face betrayed what he'd told her this afternoon. She, too, wore a masking smile, trying to forget everything but the joy of the dance._

_As the clock struck close to midnight, the King called a halt to the dancing._

"_At last it is time for me to give my present, in private, to Aelyn," he said. "Aelyn and Murtagh, come with me, please."_

_Curious, she looked at Murtagh. He shrugged and offered his arm, which she accepted. They grandly swept out together, then separated to walk down the hall after His Majesty. Oddly enough, the girl realized she wanted his arm back around her._

_All at once, she was cold with fear and foreboding. It was all she could do to keep walking after Galbatorix. Murtagh noticed, offering her a sympathetic grin._

_At last, they reached a small room, which the king unlocked. Inside it were two large, glowing stones, each on a separate, elegantly carved column. One was a deep, shining green; Aelyn thought it might be a large emerald. The other one was silver._

"_Touch them," the King said quietly. "Remove your gloves._

_Slowly, Aelyn stepped forward and looked at the two of them. She turned towards the green one, pulled off her left glove, and caressed it, careful to keep her hand out of the light._

_Nothing happened. The stone stayed cool to her hand._

_Puzzled, the girl walked over to the other stone, stroking it._

_This stone was warm, like…_

_An egg?_

_Suddenly, a sound of rumbling filled the room. Her hand still on the egg, Aelyn turned to look for the source. Then the egg began to rock. She jumped back from it as a large crack began to form, minute cracks veining out from it._

_The pieces fell onto the floor._

_Inside it sat a small silver dragon, hissing at its surroundings._

_Aelyn stepped closer to the baby dragon, placing her hand on its head to calm it._

_She yelped and fell to her knees as a sharp pain filled her hand and spread outward, until she felt like broken glass was cutting her in every part._

_When the pain cleared enough to let her see, she found Murtagh standing beside her. A silvery oval glowed on her left palm._

_Slowly, Murtagh tugged off his right glove, turning his hand towards her. An identical mark lay on his palm._

"_Welcome to the Riders," he said with a smile._

_Hurriedly she tugged her glove back on, hiding her scales and the ring from her friend and Galbatorix._

"_Time you swore to me in the ancient language," her ruler drawled. "We can have an official ceremony later. Murtagh, you prompt her."_

"_What?" Confused at his words, Aelyn picked up her dragon, pulling it close to her._

_Murtagh sighed. "You can't lie in the ancient language, Aelyn. Galbatorix wants you to swear your unwavering allegiance to him in it…" His voice trailed off as both men realized the girl was not listening._

_Her face was turned towards her arms, where the dragon. Murtagh recognized the look of concentration as telepathic communication with it. Then he realized something, and gasped._

"_You didn't tell me you'd found a female!"_

_Galbatorix emitted a dry chuckle. "I didn't. One of the Ra'zac brought it to me three days ago from a mountain gorge. A Rider probably hid it there before he or she was killed, since it had the Rider spell on it to keep it from hatching until it found someone suitable to bond with."_

_Murtagh nodded slowly, just as Aelyn looked up decidedly._

"_The answer is no. Veritas and I will never swear to you."_

"_Apologize and change your mind now, and I'll forgive both of you." The man's face had started to turn annoyed._

"_Never." By now, Aelyn's turmoil of emotion had become a calm rage and refusal._

_This went on for several minutes, until the guards trooped in. At a nod from Galbatorix, they started to drag her and the dragon—Veritas—away._

"_No!" Murtagh screamed._

_That was the last thing Aelyn remembered before blacking out._

……………………………………………

How should I go on? I think I know what's going to happen next in Aelyn's memories, but not about the present. Please, ideas and opinions would be heartily welcomed; I've only got the unfinished next chapter after this, and no idea where anything's going.

-Deer-Shifter


	10. Discussion of Rituals

Hello!

Again, thanks for your reviews, questions, and ideas, everyone.

I will not repeat the disclaimer.

To the story…

**Chapter Ten: Discussion of Rituals**

Veritas looked at the calendar of notches she'd made.

Two and a half months left until her mating time.

Saphira was already there, but Veritas was sure Ayatas would not mate with her; he'd declared several times that she was a sister to him.

Veritas hoped he wouldn't, for all their sakes. Thorn loved Saphira, and he'd always been Veritas' friend. It was under Galbatorix's orders that he'd given her the book explaining the dragons' mating ritual, but she could tell he'd have done it anyway.

_Usurper! Egg-breaker! Traitor!_ Veritas never had any other coherent thoughts about Galbatorix; that was how much she hated the man. It always took every ounce of strength she had and a few tugs from her rider to get her thoughts moving along a different line.

Well…she _could_ stop on her own by thinking about Ayatas.

She especially liked his cheerful personality and attitude and his skill at quick thinking, wanting to be friends with the emerald dragon so much more than she ever had with Thorn…

_Enough! _she told herself sternly. _You've work to do, and that does not include foolish daydreaming about him._

……………………………………………

Eragon rubbed his head, scowling at the scroll in front of him.

Beside him sat Kara. The half-elf had refused to speak to him during the fortnight since her cousin had arrived. Now, ignoring his presence, she avidly read from a scroll about the first Eragon, refusing to notice his presence.

At last, she rolled it back up and took another. This one appeared to be directions for something, and she read it most carefully, frowning and taking notes.

"Ayatas will be pleased with this," she murmured. "Goodness, I never thought a dragon's mating ritual would be so complicated."

"Dragons have a mating ritual?" Eragon asked with interest, turning towards her.

"Oh, yes," nodded Aelyn, who sat on Kara's other side. "I read about that back in the castle. Apparently it's the same for wild dragons as those of the Riders, and vastly complicated." She chuckled softly. "By the time I'd finished reading half of the passage on that, my head was in a whirl."

"In that case, I think I'll be lazy and let you girls summarize it for me instead of reading it," Eragon yawned.

Kara laughed. "I think Ayatas needs a few more months until reaching the mature age needed for a male to perform it," she decided aloud. "Let's see, what's the mature age needed for females, Aelyn?"

"Ten months for both, I believe," her cousin replied.

"That's pretty young considering how long they live," Eragon commented.

"Oh, I don't know. Remember, during the war between the elves and dragons so many were being killed that they'd have to breed fast against extinction." Kara's dark hair swirled around her shoulders as she turned her head toward him. Today, her eyes were hazel, matching her tunic. A few leaves had fallen from the tree into her hair, oddly landing in a placement resembling a crown.

"You look like the woodland queen today," he suddenly blurted out, at the last second managing to make it sound like he'd meant to say it. Kara laughed it off, playfully slapping him as she turned toward their approaching teachers.

Eragon closed his brown eyes, listening as wings swooped and folded. The dragons were back early. Saphira and Ayatas flew on either side of Veritas in case she fell; because of her upbringing in the dungeons, unlike her peers the dragon had had no early chance to practice flying and was still trying to make up for it.

The breeze brushed his face. He opened his eyes to see Kara laughing with…who was this?

An elf he'd not seen before stood in the clearing, tall and slim, dressed in a quietly elegant gray-blue tunic.

Eragon felt an icy hand grip his heart as the newcomer turned to look at him. The rider suddenly realized that the elf was best described as the embodiment of winter; he was unearthly handsome, even for an elf, with chiseled features, closely cropped white-blond hair, blood-red lips and ice-blue eyes.

It was the eyes that troubled him.

"Eragon, this is Nix Heims, my friend Liána's brother." Kara blushed slightly as she made the introduction.

After the formalities, she explained, "He's here to invite all of us, dragons included, to her name-day celebration tomorrow night."

"Thank you," the older Rider said gravely. "­Saphira and I will try to come. Where is it?"

"At sunset by the lake, Shadeslayer." Nix bowed courteously. "May I inform my cousin that you intend to come?"

"Yes, you may, Nix, and there's no need to be _that _formal," teased Kara.

Nix smiled. "Farewell, then." He turned and strode back down the path a few steps to mount his elvish horse. They took off at once.

"See you later, Shur'tugal," Kara smiled, mounting Ayatas behind Aelyn; she would give her cousin rides until Veritas was skilled and strong enough to carry her own Rider.

_She has a beautiful smile,_ the young man thought to himself as the two dragons took off and he walked toward Saphira.

……………………………………………

Back in her own rooms, Kara smiled happily to herself as she changed into a moss-green gown with flowing sleeves.

She had finished her homework and had time to take a short walk to the lake before dinner, perhaps to meet with Liána or Aelyn or…someone else.

Ayatas lay asleep in his portion of the treehouse; his Rider would not disturb him when she stepped out. Kara blushed as she thought of her dragon's probable comments when he saw her in such an unusual outfit. But she had a good reason for choosing it.

Maybe if she acted a bit more feminine at times, Eragon would let their friendship grow, perhaps even into something beyond friendship. Perhaps it was merely a foolish dream of hers, but why not? It was worth a try.

Stepping into light slippers, Kara walked down the stairs and out onto the trail to the lake, a happy smile on her face.

……………………………………………

Back at his treehouse, Eragon suddenly found himself wondering what his brother was up to. Remembering he could no longer scry Murtagh, he decided to repeat the tactic he'd used to find Arya after the embarrassing Agaetí Blödhren.

Picking up the mirror beside his bed, he focused on Thorn's image and muttered, "Draumr kopa."

As his reflection went dark, the mirror cleared to show Thorn sitting behind his rider as Murtagh leaned against him. As his brother turned, Eragon noticed his cheeks were glistening; the Red Rider had been crying.

"– can't believe it; I mean, I'm happy she and Veritas have gone from here, Thorn, but I'm terrified for their safety. Who knows where they are?" A short pause as the dragon bent his head toward his rider. "Yes, I know Kara probably brought them to Ellesméra, but I'm so worried!

"I love her, Thorn."

Eragon sighed, allowing the picture to dissolve as he released the magic. How could his brother be so foolish as to state his love out loud with no protections at a time like this? Murtagh knew as well as Kara how Galbatorix could use attachments to trap him. And Eragon strongly suspected that the King would take grim pleasure in forcing Murtagh to hunt down and kill his beloved.

He groaned. Foolishness, it seemed, was overpowering the new Riders. Eragon had just admitted to himself that he loved Kara, despite (and perhaps because of) all the factors that had made others fear her.

But did Kara love him? Did Aelyn love Murtagh?

And whom were their dragons falling in love with?

……………………………………………

Okay, what do you think, guys?

Am I keeping with everyone's personality? I wasn't sure about Murtagh, since he always seems so tough, but I thought it was right for this scene.

Let me know what you think! As always, I struggle, so ideas and questions are great!

-Deer-Shifter


	11. Tidings of Love

Deer-Shifter

Hello, everyone!

As always, thanks for all the great suggestions! I'm glad most of you don't think Murtagh's talk was out of character; I was a little worried about that. Whew!

I. Will. Not. Repeat. The. Disclaimer.

There is a bit of EragonKara in this chapter…finally!

To the story…

**Chapter Eleven: Tidings of Love**

Murtagh scuffed the dirt with the toe of his boot in the courtyard.

To all appearances, the Red Rider was simply disinterested in the world, perhaps sulking about something. All of that was certainly true. But inside Murtagh's mind, a frenzy of activity was going on.

As usual, he was thinking about Aelyn and events connected to her. Since she had become a Rider, Galbatorix had not much thought about the marriage of convenience planned for his elder student. But now that she had escaped, the King's mind had returned to it.

Obviously, Aelyn could never now be a wife for Murtagh; Galbatorix had decided on another girl from court. Gabriella was wellborn and well-connected, beautiful, accomplished…and without a single speck of brain in her china-doll head.

Murtagh loathed her.

He could never stop comparing her to his lost, silver-haired beauty. He'd come so close to telling Aelyn he loved her, but something had held him back, forcing him to confess the vile truth about the planned marriage instead.

Thorn was in an even worse state. The ruby-bodied dragon ached for his Rider's brother's dragon. Murtagh had to continually shake his friend so that the ever-remaining picture of Saphira would not be exposed to the king, betraying their feelings.

Now that Veritas had been found and hatched, Murtagh was sure Galbatorix would have no qualms about killing Saphira and Eragon to spite the Red dragon and Rider. He'd been in a towering rage ever since his top assassin had disappeared with the egg right under his nose, and the escape of the Silver Rider and her dragon had brought it to the point of a roaring tempest.

Murtagh still couldn't understand how he'd managed to hide from Galbatorix that he'd helped in their escape, considering His Majesty was the most skilful mind reader alive; supposedly only the first Eragon had been better.

_Eragon…_

The young man's blood boiled at his brother's name, where once there would have been no reaction. Eragon's new, truly elvish countenance had been burned into Murtagh's memory at the Battle of the Burning Plains.

Murtagh had once thought himself to have at least passable features; compared to his brother now, he knew himself to be ugly.

If Aelyn was in Ellesméra, as he hoped, then she would have met his brother.

His brother, with the handsome face, graceful movements, elvish strength and skills…Murtagh had barely been able to beat Eragon with swords last time, and only because he knew his opponent's style; magic was the only thing he could definitely best him in now.

It would be all too easy for Eragon to steal her heart. No, that wasn't the right word for it; her heart had never been his. Aelyn had always seen him as only a friend.

The sun was setting. Cursing himself mentally for a damn fool, Murtagh stomped off to bed, not even stopping to think about the possibilities of scrying her.

……………………………………………

Aelyn lay in her bed, quietly having a mind conversation with her dragon.

Veritas smiled. _I thought you would love him, but I was wrong. You're in love with Murtagh, aren't you? Come to think of it, you always have been._

_You are the silly one. I know you and Ayatas would make a great pair, my dragon. As for me paired with Murtagh, I'd have to choose him if I wanted a mate within the Riders. Or haven't you figured out by now that Kara's in love with Eragon?_

_Ha! How could I not? You saw the way they were at dinner tonight._

……………………………………………

Eragon lay in bed, thinking about Kara. His Kara.

Late that afternoon, he'd gone to the lake on a walk, and found her sitting there on a stone, dressed in a moss-green gown that outlined her small, slender figure perfectly. Her dark curls had lain loose across her back; her eyes had turned a misty green, full of warmth and love.

They'd had a long, happy walk together through the surrounding woods, rarely speaking aloud, until dinner, when they'd gone to the palace. Islanzadí had invited them and other elves to dinner to meet Aelyn; the girl's fragile health had made it impossible for her to meet with them before.

……………………………………………

_As Kara and Eragon walked into the hall with Aelyn, many eyes turned to them again._

_The resemblance between the two girls was clear; though they were mirror opposites of each other in coloring, they were about the same height, had the same sort of naturalistic beauty, and moved with the same grace._

_Kara might have stayed floating in a dream through dinner—except for that horrible crow, Blagden; he kept hopping around her, bowing mockingly and chattering nonsense._

"_Love's blushing black rose!_

_Love's embarrassed beak-grin!_

_Put away your black garments, for love has come in!"_

_Kara blushed bright red with embarrassment; the elves glared at the bird in mortification and annoyance. But then Kara laughed it off._

"_Are you in love and giving us the tidings, then?" An illusion of a white female crow leaped from her fingers to follow Blagden around the table once before vanishing._

_Eragon chuckled softly as the bird madly hopped back toward the queen's end of the table, cawing his complaints to his mistress, who received them with no reaction but a small, quietly amused twitch at the corners of her mouth. Kara turned and gave him a sweet smile as she took her seat next to her cousin's. He smiled back, and the rest of the dinner passed in silence._

_At last, the meal ended, and the three began to walk back to their separate treehouses. Aelyn's was closest to the hall; Eragon and Kara made their farewells and continued walking together silently._

_Finally, they reached Kara's house._

_She turned back to him. "Goodnight, Eragon."_

_He hesitated. "Goodnight, Kara."_

_As she stepped onto the first stair, he suddenly caught her arms, whirling her around. Before she had time to react, he'd planted a swift kiss on her lips._

_Then he was gone. Kara stared after him, touching her lips._

'_I love you, Eragon Shadeslayer,' she whispered._

……………………………………………

Eragon had run very, very fast back to his own house. He still didn't know what had possessed him to…kiss her. And he'd been too frightened to stay and find out. He had just caught her last words.

They had revealed a lot to him. She loved him.

And he loved her. His Kara.

Not even Saphira's teasing could pull him out of his good mood now.

But Eragon had forgotten something. Something he remembered very unpleasantly the next morning.

A promise.

……………………………………………

Does anyone know what it might be?

I hope I didn't get out of Blagden's character either – I tried to think of a rhyme as good as the one he teased Saphira with, but I couldn't manage it; please forgive my horrible poetry skills.

I'm also sorry if you dislike my romance scene; this is my first time trying one.

As always, ideas, questions, opinions and suggestions are great! Thank you all!

-Deer-Shifter


	12. Promises and Knowledge

I'm back!

As always, thanks to all of you for your ideas and questions. I'm glad Blagden's rhyme was okay.

I WON'T repeat the disclaimer.

Have fun with this chapter…

**Chapter Twelve: Promises and Knowledge**

_Wake up, Eragon._ Saphira gently shook her Rider mentally.

He groaned, trying to roll over back into sleep. _Go away…you're interrupting pleasant dreams…_

_Someone's here._

Eragon sat bolt upright, all traces of sleep gone instantly. He relaxed as he saw his cousin stood before him, then tensed at the expression on Roran's face.

"I found a new sword for you. I've packed the bare essentials," Roran told him. "Let's go. We're ready."

"Go where? Ready for what?" Suddenly, there was a sinking feeling in Eragon's stomach.

"To fulfill your promise to me. We're going to Helgrind to rescue Katrina. Now. How soon can you be packed?"

"B-But, Roran, I haven't finished my training! We're _not_ ready!" Eragon pulled on some clothes, staring at his cousin.

"You promised, cousin. I'm drawing on that now. We _are_ ready. It's time. I waited this long only because you insisted we needed more training. It's been three weeks since I last talked to you, and I've run out of patience. Those Ra'zac _eat_ humans, Eragon; I'm not waiting for Katrina's bones to grow white." Roran's face had slowly turned the bloody, scarlet hue of Thorn's scales as he talked. Any redder, and it would become dangerous to continue arguing. Eragon decided not to provoke his cousin's fierce temper; in his experience, at full blast only Kara's was worse.

What could he do? The young man opened and closed his mouth, not sure what to say. Before he got a chance, someone appeared in the doorway behind Roran, a dark silhouette in the morning sun.

"You've overslept, Eragon. Come on; we'll be late to Oromis'," an all-too-familiar voice gently chided. "Who's this?"

Kara stepped into the room, her eyes black with a twinkle of mischief in the corners. She'd tied back her black curls in a neat braid, wore a white shirt, green tunic, and brown breeches, and walked barefoot over the wood floor.

……………………………………………

Kara had sensed the aura of hostility five minutes before she'd reached Eragon's apartments. As the unknown, slightly older than Eragon, young man turned towards her, the girl inwardly gasped; his resemblance to Eragon was incredibly strong, but something in his stubborn glare made her, even with all of her powerfully rigid training as an assassin, want to take a small step back.

"What's the matter?" she demanded, curiosity and concern taking over her more prudent instinct for a moment. "And don't tell me there isn't, because I know there is."

"Kara, would you mind leaving us alone for a minute? Roran wants to talk to me in private." The unhappy expression on Eragon's face did not soften the sting Kara felt at his words.

"No, I will _not_ leave you alone," she snapped rudely. "What's going on, Eragon? What does your cousin Stronghammer want with you?" Again, she realized, she had known a strange fact without being told or discovering it in some way. It was one of the more surprising, confusing, fearful and bitter-tasting of her talents, since it drove other people apart from her.

……………………………………………

_How had she known who Roran was?_ Eragon could not understand it.

"It is not your business what I want with my cousin," Roran growled, uncharacteristically grumpy and snappish. "Go away, girl! Leave men's work to men."

Kara snorted. "I will not leave. If you won't tell me, I have my ways…" She cocked her head, then looked back at Eragon. "Well? Are you going to tell me or not, Shur'tugal?"

Eragon sighed. "Fine, Kara. After the Battle of the Burning Plains, I promised Roran to help him get his fiancé, Katrina, back from the Ra'zac. They stole her in an effort to lure him out and give himself up when they couldn't find me, and now he wants to go to Helgrind and rescue her."

As Kara listened, her disgruntled air changed to one of amusement and concern.

"In that case, I think you're a fool. Eragon, you can't defeat the Ra'zac! Give it up!"

He shook his head. "I can't, Kara. I promised Roran."

But Kara was as stubborn as he. She argued and stormed, scolded and pleaded, reminded and begged, using every tactic Eragon had ever thought of and some he could never have dreamed.

At length, after ten minutes, seeing how futile her efforts were, Kara sighed. "You won't change your mind? I thought not. All right. I'll come with you."

……………………………………………

Neither man could have been stunned more completely.

Roran recovered first. "No. Only Eragon and I are going."

"Planning to walk, then? You've left Saphira out of the equation." The young woman grinned a foxy smile at him. "I'm coming. So is Ayatas. And before you argue, I have my reasons." Kara stood, feeling the anticipation of surprising the young men.

"I know the Ra'zac well, Eragon and Roran. I can speak their tongue; for that reason, the king often had me fetch them from their home. They have a…small respect for me, I think, because of that." Kara idly flexed a finger. "I know Helgrind as well as I know either them or their parents. The Lethrblaka know me well, as do the Ra'zac—I am their only student."

……………………………………………

"What are you saying, Kara?" Eragon felt a chilly dread crawling across his back as the lass spoke again. For the first time, he felt afraid of her. This was a different side to the Kara he'd thought he knew as well as himself—now he knew he did not and never would. Kara's many forms were as interchangeable and interlocking as a fantastical tapestry of mirror-shiny coat of chain mail.

"I'm saying that Galbatorix sent me to Helgrind to learn from them. Where do you think I learned how to kill and shape-shift, Eragon? I learned shape-shifting from books, then learned from the Ra'zac and their sires how to use my easily-grown beaks and claws to kill." Kara gave a wolfish smirk. "They owed it to him to teach me—I think I may be the only human to take orders from them without fear. Well, the only part-human, anyway. It's thanks to them that I learned the art of ruthless killing. The king wanted me to be his best assassin, so I was sent to the best masters he commanded.

"Any more questions? No? Good. I'll go pack and tell Ayatas." Kara turned and departed the chamber, leaving the cousins in bewildered silence.

"I guess I'd better tell Oromis," Eragon mumbled after a moment.

……………………………………………

Murtagh growled, staring at the wall. He was tempted to hit it in frustration.

Galbatorix had begun to not so subtly insist that he propose to Gabriella and set the wedding date. Soon, he would start to put on the pressure. Then the King would either outright order Murtagh to do it, or start the betrothal plans himself.

The Red Rider's only release came in his rides with Thorn; they spent hours flying over the green hills and towards the mountains, talking over everything until the call came to return to the palace. It took both their minds off their increasingly close problems.

Unfortunately, by now the problems had come too close to ignore.

There was a sharp creak as his door moved open; quickly, he pretended to be reading a scroll.

"Milord," a chambermaid said in a nasal voice, sticking her head inside, "His Majesty requests your presence in his office immediately."

"I'll be there in a minute," the young man answered distractedly, rolling up the scroll. He heard the door close, and inwardly smile-grimaced at the choice of words. 'Requests' indeed!

……………………………………………

Okay, how am I doing, guys? Do you like it? Let me know!

-Deer-Shifter


	13. Once One, Always One

Hello, guys!

This is the first chapter I didn't write during the long update wait. Thanks again for all your reviews—please keep them coming!

Enjoy!

**Chapter Thirteen: Once One, Always One**

Early that morning, Kara had donned her magical emerald costume, packed some supplies, woken Ayatas…and strengthened her mind barriers. She did not want to awaken Aelyn to what was going on; Kara knew her cousin would insist on coming with them. And if Galbatorix found out what they were doing—and he almost surely would—Murtagh would definitely be waiting at Helgrind with the Ra'zac for them.

It would not be a good idea for the more fragile couple to meet. Kara had no idea how Murtagh's conflicting strong love and eternally binding oath would work if they did—especially in such a place as this. Her best two guesses were that either the oath would be stronger and force him to kill his beloved, making him die afterwards, or that the love would be strong enough to contend with the oath. If it was, Kara knew it would literally tear Murtagh apart, and possibly Thorn, Aelyn, and Veritas too in the process.

She could not let them meet again before Galbatorix was dead.

Creeping outside, she strapped Ayatas' saddle on and put the supplies in them. They included an ordinary change of clothes, some food and water, and her hidden assassin's tools.

_Once one, always one…_

The old proverb was certainly correct, she decided. She would always think about some things in a certain way, an assassin's way, and one of those was never feeling safe without her tools. Kara preferred daggers she could stick up her sleeves and down the insides of her boots. The braided bracelet around her right wrist was actually a strangling rope the young woman could both uncoil and use in an instant, while on her necklace hung two vials, tucked inside her shirt safe from prying eyes—one a deadly poison, the other its only known antidote.

Kara smiled grimly to herself as she climbed onto Ayatas, hoping desperately that this journey would not change Eragon's affections for her as more and more of the mask-like, deadly nature she had worn for years at court became visible as they traveled.

Those years at court…at the king's side and private command…

……………………………………………

"_Truly you are your father's daughter, Kara, to serve me so well at this trade." Galbatorix's high, cold laugh echoed through the stone-walled chamber, bouncing back out of the corners and into others, until it seemed that there were a hundred of him laughing._

_Thirteen-year-old Kara stood in front of her lord's mahogany desk, head bowed quietly, emptying her mind of all thoughts but the King's pleasure at her success._

"_Oh—I forgot. You don't know who he is yet." Kara dared to raise her gaze from the floor, taking care not to stare straight into his eyes; the changing colors made him uncomfortable, she knew, and she had no desire to spend some time in the dungeons. The lass continued to listen with a calm silence. "Never mind now. You'll know it by the time your sixteenth birthday has come."_

_Kara decided it was time to reply. "It gratifies me to hear you are satisfied with the…fruits of my efforts, my lord. Where next may I serve you?" For safety, the words were spoken traditionally in a barely audible murmur of respect._

_The much older man laughed. "I think it is time you further pursued your studies. Your tutor tells me you have a knack for languages and a possibly rare magical gift, while your weapons master says he has taught you all he knows. It is time you studied with different masters."_

"_As my lord wishes," the young woman replied._

"_Good. I have two pairs of challenging, demanding, dangerous masters for you, for combat skill and some magic. You will also study the ancient language with one of our scholars…" Galbatorix sipped a glass of wine, then set it down. "Enough. I grow weary of this conversation. Report to the courtyard tomorrow morning at six. Do anything you like until then. You are dismissed."_

_Kara gave a deep bow, carefully opened the door behind her, and slipped through it without turning her back on the king._

_Her last glimpse of him showed a scrying bowl that had suddenly appeared on his desk; he was bending over it, muttering some words she could not hear._

_The great oaken door to Galbatorix's study shut behind her heavily, and Kara strode the way down the hall to her rooms, wondering about the identity of her new masters._

……………………………………………

As the two dragons took off into the sky together, Roran got a chance to get a better look at the strange girl who had so suddenly barged into his brother's rooms but a few hours ago.

He could not help thinking what a change this was from when he'd first seen her, sprawled by the lakeshore, her appearance as wild and ragged as a scarecrow. Now, fully recovered, she seemed amazing. Though her clothes had suggested otherwise, she carried herself like a princess; possibly she was related to the royal house of elves. Her beauty was that of a young girl, but the cleverness of a fox and the wisdom of old age resided in the depths of her ever-changing eyes.

Roran resented her coming—hadn't he and Eragon always planned to go alone?—but there was nothing he could do. Besides, she could speak the Ra'zac tongue—she'd demonstrated the sinister clicks for them. And if they had indeed been her masters…

Why shouldn't they be? Many things had come true in the past few months that the young man would never have believed before then. It made sense that she should know the paths of Helgrind. And so, though he remained outwardly scornful of her presence, he gripped the hope of help desperately. She would help rescue Katrina. That was all that mattered.

Only one thing continued to make him suspicious of the girl.

Why had she offered to help? What was in it for her? What was the price she wanted?

He knew the answer.

She wanted Eragon for some reason, and she wanted him alive and unharmed. The way she had tried to talk the Rider out of going was more than enough proof of that.

What did she want his cousin for? Roran had no idea. That made the seemingly ice-cold dark beauty doubly suspicious in his mind.

……………………………………………

Fortunately, the trip to Helgrind was relatively easy for them: the weather was fine, the wind was strong and ongoing, and there were almost no humans to avoid. The dragons made quick progress, covering almost three-quarters of the journey in two days.

That night, as they sat around the fire, Eragon noticed Kara's eyes become strangely misty as she stared into its central flames. The maid soon noticed his gaze at her, and beckoned without looking at either of them.

"Stay behind me, conceal yourselves from view, and watch without making a single noise if you want to know for sure where Katrina truly is," she murmured. As soon as they had followed her instructions, she muttered something under her breath.

The fire erupted, becoming a large circle a short way off the ground. Inside the flaming frame formed a picture—a copper-haired woman in a slightly dirty dress, held in chains close to a wall.

In front of her stood a tall man, his back to them. Clean-shaven, his black hair lay cropped close to his ears like a soldier; dressed in a long, black robe, he gave off a coldly haughty, dangerous authority, like steam from a hot bath. Eragon almost had trouble believing him not there beside them, liable to turn round at any moment, for the man was so close that Kara could have reached through the circle and touched him if she wished.

Evidently, her idea was far from it. At the sight of the man, Kara hastily muttered another word, and the picture changed to a mountain scene.

One of the Ra'zac sat on a rock at its home, staring out at the sky, watching for something. Again, this seemed to alarm the assassin; she threw some green powder on the fire, making the circle of flames implode and fall back into its original position.

"Come out." Kara's voice sounded exhausted.

When they were seated in their places again, she looked hard at Eragon.

"Remember that man, Shadeslayer," the girl said at last. "The man with Katrina was Galbatorix."


	14. Helgrind

Kyvetha Fricai!

Thanks again for all your reviews and helpful questions—please keep them coming!

Enjoy!

**Chapter Fourteen: Helgrind**

They flew much more slowly the next day. All had much to think about and no time for other distractions.

Though Kara did not show it, the strange spell had exhausted her, and Eragon knew it. So he let her and Ayatas fly alone, apart from them, without trying to contact them. Kara was grateful. It gave her time to remember about her teachers.

……………………………………………

"_Yessss…The girl's progressss growssss much, my lord." The Ra'zac's hisses in the common tongue strained on Kara's ears as she approached the king, finished with her practicing in the sparring and archery grounds._

"_And sssshe learns sssssome thingsssss we never meant to teach her, no…Sssspeak to me, Kara." Her teacher turned; Kara had a difficult time keeping her features still from her instinctive response to the smell it gave off. Obediently, she answered with a sharp series of clicks and scratches._

_If she had spoken the common tongue, it would have translated as…well, perhaps it was better not to think of that; her language left a bit to be desired. Then, turning to the king, she told him, "Truly, I have learned much from the Ra'zac; after three months at Helgrind, I can shape-shift, use beak and talons to kill, fly on silent wings, send dread into the hearts of men…best of all, I can kill as ruthlessly as my lord wished…and I no longer fear, but rather know, my teachers."_

"_Your preferred shape?" His Majesty's voice dripped with boredom, but Kara knew he was curious._

"_A fox."_

"_Yes…and her element?" He turned back to the Ra'zac._

"_We are not sssssssure yet, my lord; we mussssst tessssst her some more first, yesssssss. But we think ssssssshe belongs to fire mossssst."_

……………………………………………

As Dras-Leona grew closer, a black speck on the horizon, Kara grew more and more quiet, beginning to wince at any noise above a whisper. Finally, she told Eragon and Roran to use mindspeech at all times and to barricade their minds—the dragons had already done so.

_We are almost at Helgrind, and I don't think any of us want our little surprise spoiled through an audible word or stray thought. And, both of you, you really don't want to know what their mind daggers and strangleholds can do to you. I do, and unpleasant is not the right word for it by any means,_ she warned.

_Understood,_ the cousins replied in unison.

Kara grinned worriedly at them, then turned to the dragons. _Ayatas and Saphira, you'll have to fly low enough for your wings to brush the treetops. I can cast a subtle illusion to hide the gleam of your scales, but that's all._

After another moment, she added, _Apologies. I'm being bossy again._

Eragon mind-chuckled at the emerald dragon's reply. _Accepted, youngling._

_Knurlnien, _she chided softly. The rider felt his heart would burst at the tenderness and love in her tone. _I asked you not to call me that, Ayatas. Even 'little one' is better._

_Very well, Shur'tugal._

_Quit the formality, Skulblaka. Let's land in the clearing ahead of us. We have to hurry if we want to be there by high noon, and I want a snack and rest for all of us first._

……………………………………………

Kara stared at Helgrind, mentally going over the map burned into her mind a few years ago. She could not afford to make a mistake. All four of her teachers were cunning, very cunning. To survive this encounter, she would have to use all her knowledge of them.

They would have to survive. She could not let any of them die.

But who knew who would live when this battle was over? Would the Ra'zac suck her friends' bones, or would she have to spend a week cleaning off the filth of her triumph? Or would both die, when student and teacher were pitted against one another?

She glanced at the sun. Ten o'clock. Time to start up the mountain.

……………………………………………

How is this, guys? Do you like it? R&R, please! I need help on the next chapter when they meet the Ra'zac.

Thank you, all of you!

-Deer-Shifter

Dwarf Language:

Knurlnien: Heart of Stone


	15. Student and Teacher

Kyvetha Fricai!

Thanks to everyone who responded; your reviews have been excellent.

This is a nice long chapter, because I have a feeling it will take me a while to write the next one and update.

Note: Someone (I won't say who) recently reviewed with a whole paragraph about a future plot detail. While I am touched, I must ask all of you who review in the future to not do so; it discourages originality on my part. Sorry about the publicity of the notice.

Enjoy!

**Chapter Fifteen: Student and Teacher**

Kara jammed her hands into the cracks as she started up the mountain path. A slower route, perhaps, but one that definitely would not immediately attract her former masters' attention. When Roran had protested that they'd be better off on dragonback, she'd told him that stealth would be better than speed around the monsters.

_Don't worry; we'll get there fast enough for you. I promise._

Her black garb blended in perfectly with the mountain. Safe from their notice, the assassin went over the plan in her mind.

She would make sure the Ra'zac and Lethrblaka were all outside, then keep them there while Roran and Eragon found Katrina and got her out. Ayatas would take the couple to the forest floor, from where they would run to the lake, going in as far as possible to stay safe. Meanwhile, Kara and Eragon would be fighting the enraged creatures, hopefully killing at least one of them in the process, unlikely though it was.

But in her heart, Kara knew that she was the only one who could kill her former masters. And whichever pair she took, it would be a combat to the death.

The wind howled.

……………………………………………

Eragon was afraid. Kara had been unnaturally subdued ever since they had gotten close to the mountain. And just before they started up, she had told them not to be frightened of anything they saw her do.

What had she meant?

Silently, he tested the grip of the sword under his cloak. It was the one Roran had found for him and he knew it was not right. Once more he cursed himself for not taking Solembum's advice before he went.

_I will go and do what he said the minute I get back to Ellesméra,_ he promised himself.

But would it be too late by then?

……………………………………………

It was time to put her talents to work. Kara chose hawk eyes and bat ears, watching and listening keenly, until at last she could hear both Lethrblaka and Ra'zac outside the cave, watching for the next delivery of slaves for their meal from Dras-Leona.

_May it be long before you taste blood again, masters._ Kara allowed herself to switch entirely into her cold, calculating assassin mode. Her features and emotions locked up, she had no distractions.

Coldness enveloped her as her fear evaporated.

_It is time. They are out._

……………………………………………

Eragon received a series of picture: he and Roran were walking through tunnels, snatching a gold key from the wall, unlocking Katrina's manacles, running out with her.

_NOW! RUN, ERAGON!_ Kara was running, flying, cutting free. The Ra'zac had seen her. With a laugh, one sprang to its sire's back and they took off.

The winged girl weaved back and forth in front of them, drawing them away from the cliff enough for free flight, but close enough so that they wouldn't realize she was drawing them away. She slashed at them with her sword, cutting.

The second pair joined them. Now Kara was hard put to keep them away; in a frenzy, she drew her bow and nocked an arrow with her left hand while still battling with her right.

Just as Eragon and Roran darted down the corridor, they heard a scream from one of the Lethrblaka.

……………………………………………

Kara had drawn the bow with her teeth and hit her old master through the wing.

The creature fell, barely catching itself on a cliff edge and pulling itself back up. Its rider continued to attack Kara from the rear as she battled the second pair.

_Hurry up, Eragon. How long can you take?_ Kara was not worried yet, but she would be soon.

……………………………………………

Eragon caught the keys from the wall, running past the guard Roran had just felled without breaking stride.

Green…jade…emerald…turquoise…sapphire…amethyst…RUBY!

Snatching the large gold key from the others, Eragon fitted it into the lock.

_Click._

The door flew open…

……………………………………………

Kara twisted in a complex whirl, never flinching as the nick in her elbow began to bleed.

_Ready. Fly yourselves up and prepare for attacks, fire-lizards._

She hoped the minor insult would bring them fast as thought.

……………………………………………

Katrina hung from the walls, suspended by chains, not unlike Aelyn. Her face was bony, her dress mere tatters. She definitely hadn't had a decent meal for months.

Eragon hardly realized what he was doing as he unlocked her wrists, letting her slump into Roran's arms. His thoughts were back with Kara.

Cold fear suddenly gripped him.

"We have to get out of here!" he yelled, no longer bothering with the caution for mind speech.

Something in his cousin's voice made Roran swing his beloved over his shoulder instantly. The trio shot up the hallway and tunnels like one long-tongued flame from Saphira's jaws.

……………………………………………

There was a roar in her mind as the two dragons, scales blinding in the early afternoon sunlight, rose into view. Despite the growing number of small and not-so-small wounds she received, Kara continued fighting coolly with her master. But she knew the voice of her dragon.

With his eyes, she saw Eragon and Roran emerge from the gates of Helgrind, only to be met by her master. Eragon countered its sword blow for blow as Roran pushed Katrina onto Ayatas' back.

_Ayatas! Change of plans!_ she growled mentally. _Fly Roran and Katrina straight to the lake, and STAY with them. I'll go with Saphira and Eragon._

_NO! You're going to be killed!_

_Eragon can heal me! I'm the only one who can defeat my masters! GO!_ She shoved his presence away from her mind, barely avoiding a jab that would have gone through her stomach if it had reached her.

Ayatas went.

……………………………………………

Eragon leaped over the Ra'zac, straight onto its sire's back. Before either one realized what was happening, he had cut one of the Lethrblaka's front limbs off.

Cursing himself for not getting the head, or at least a wing, he jumped again before it had time to react.

A horrible, high-pitched scream came from the creature's mouth; it would have surely deafened Eragon. Then a mind voice came.

_Eyddr eyreya onr!_

Sound disappeared. And it was only then that Eragon realized with horror that Kara's voice sounded a fraction weaker.

Barely thinking about what he did, he sliced through the Ra'zac's neck. The body slumped to the ground. He took no notice, but slew its parent with the same stroke.

_Saphira! Help me! I have to get to Kara!_

_I'm here!_

He jumped over the cliff edge onto her back. As they swooped towards Kara, their sight became one.

The former assassin was covered with cuts, as was her teacher. And both were surrounded by a thick, translucent green barrier.

_It's Kara, Eragon. While its child battles her, that monster is using her magic to create a barrier so we can't help! I can't go through it without hurting her!_

……………………………………………

There was a split second for Kara to realize Eragon, driven on by rage, had slain both of his pair of monsters. Then she was back in battle mode.

She was getting tired, but you'd never have known it. Her eyes stayed an unreadable black. How did she do this?

With a clean thrust, Kara suddenly cut at the Lethrblaka. It cried out, distracting its child for a fatal instant.

Kara drove her sword into the Ra'zac's heart, and gave the Lethrblaka a final hack to the throat. As the creature made a horrible death rasp, the barrier around them dissolved.

It wasn't until she began to fall that the assassin realized her magically grown wings had vanished with it.

……………………………………………

"Kara! NOOOOOOOO!" Eragon screamed, desperately trying to stop her freefall.

Just as his magic began to catch her, she slowed. For a second, he was relieved she'd been able to do it in time.

Then…

_Thunk._

……………………………………………

**What happened?**

Again, it's up in the air (hah hah) what Kara's fate is. I promise to update soon—if you like.

-Deer-Shifter

Ancient Language:

Eyddr eyreya onr: Empty your ears!


	16. Capture

Kyvetha Fricai!

Thanks to everyone who responded. Your great questioning is amazing.

To the story!

**Chapter Sixteen: Capture**

Kara's mind barely registered the curious fact that she was falling.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion. Her eyes took note of Eragon's horrified expression, the way Saphira's wings beat frantically, but much too slowly as they struggled to reach her, to slow her fall, anything…

The air solidified around her. She could breath it, but no longer fall. From what she could feel of it, it was taking the form of a sort of soft sling…

_Thud._

Things suddenly crashed back to a regular viewing speed. Kara fuzzily observed that Eragon was no longer staring at her. Instead, the young man directed his gaze behind her, a terrified expression covering his face.

Kara tried to turn her eyes in his direction. Before she could quite manage it, she blacked out.

……………………………………………

It was quite late in the afternoon, and Kara had fallen to the west side of the black mountain. All Eragon could see of her was a small, black silhouette outlined all too clearly against the golden sun, suspended several petrifying thousand feet above the ground.

But when Saphira jerked him out of his body, it was a different story. Looking through her eyes, he could see the girl in every detail.

And other things.

_Thud._

There, scales glowing blood-red in Saphira's eyes, hovered Thorn. On his back was the Red Rider, one hand outstretched towards Kara, his bared silver-marked palm gleaming. It was his brother's magic that held Kara aloft—and slowly pulled her towards Murtagh.

Saphira gnashed her teeth silently. _He has not yet seen us, Eragon. And as far as I can tell, he has not hurt Kara._

_Then we must get her before he does, or Galbatorix gets her!_

_What should I do?_

……………………………………………

Kara was suddenly jolted back to horrible awareness. Murtagh was pulling her in with a magical net.

A sense of despair overwhelmed the assassin; not used to a flood of emotion, this naturally exhausted her further. Ordinarily, she would have fought Murtagh and cheerfully left both him and his dragon unconscious for days. But now she was drained to the bone, both magically and physically. There was only one option left. She hated to use it. But she had no choice if she wanted to survive.

Deep inside her, she reached for the magic, the last thread, attaching it to the resource contained inside the crystal on her neck—the total of her dead mother's magic, never before used.

_May it be enough to save our lives._

Kara allowed herself to hang limply until Murtagh's magic had pulled to a distance of three claw lengths from Thorn's talons. Then…

"JIERDA!" she roared, her hands pantomiming her words. Dragon and rider cried out as their magic was ripped. Frantically, Kara tried to wriggle out of the hole in the invisible net. But it was too small, and then gone, as was the rest of her…into a black hole of oblivion.

……………………………………………

Saphira had just finished pronouncing the last word when Kara's voice had screamed in the ancient language. For a second, it seemed she had the advantage over the older Rider and his dragon. Then she collapsed as Murtagh's voice boomed over the echo of hers.

"BLOTHR! MALTHINAE! THRYSTA!"

Kara screeched anger, not pain, at her former friend and companion, abruptly silenced as a ball of hard air struck at her head. Eragon was terrified that her neck might be broken, she hung so limply as Murtagh leaned forward and picked her up.

Before either he or Saphira could move, Thorn released a ball of fire as his Rider shouted an incomprehensible word. The trio flew into it, vanishing as though they had never been there.

It was Eragon's turn to scream, a cry of anger, pain, loss, horror, and love.

……………………………………………

**Where did they go? What is Kara's fate?**

Read and Review, please! Let me know if you like it!

-Deer-Shifter

P.S. In one review, **Murtuagh** declared that Kara couldn't die because that would ruin the story. Unfortunately, I haven't decided that yet, so don't make any assumptions about it. No need to worry yet. If I do kill her off, it will not happen until the end of the story, so there's plenty of time for you to persuade me otherwise. Suggestions about this are welcome.

Ancient Language:

Jierda: break

Blothr! Malthinae! Thrysta: Stop! Bind! Thrust!


	17. Ancient Lies

Greetings!

As usual, thanks, reviewers. You're really helping me out. Your reward is this seven-page chapter.

On to the story!

**Chapter Seventeen: Ancient Lies**

Kara knew before opening her eyes that they had landed near the dragonhold, in the dragons' practice field; no other place smelled this way. A flat piece of earth blackened by their fire-aim practice, it always smelled of burnt, rotting meat—the remains of Shruikan's kills, which he kept in his den. Thanks to the Ra'zac, Kara was one of the few who could endure the smell without fainting or plugging their nostrils. She had befriended the old, half-crazed beast, but had never concealed her disgust with his practice. This time the burnt part of the smell was quite strong, an indication that Thorn had been hard at work improving his skill at aiming flames since her last visit. When she opened her eyes, the black ash covering the carefully chalked targets plus the rest of the field was plain proof of her hypothesis.

Not that it would have been a blooming field otherwise; since Galbatorix's reign had begun and he had made Uru'baen the capital, nothing easily grew within a mile of its borders but barren gray bedrock. The dragonhold existed on that border, with luscious grass on one side, ever-unheated rock on the other. It was a good position for a dragon who had to hunt and practice fighting skills without harming the vegetation that drew his quarries.

A common theory among the palace staff was that their king killed greenery with his mere regular presence at a place. It might well have been correct; in the open, uncleared half-mile or so between here and main Uru'baen, only a few of the toughest of ericaceous plants survived.

Kara's eyes flicked shut again as Murtagh bent around her to undo his saddle's leg straps. Her breathing stayed normal as he slid off, removing her from Thorn so that he could unbuckle the saddle's girth and remove it from his partner.

Any thoughts of escape were quickly banished as Thorn placed his foot on her, trapping without harming her. Kara inwardly seethed. She had too little energy for magic; she would need food and sleep before she could perform the simplest spell.

There was time. But not enough for patience, one of her greatest virtues at times, to work.

Kara found herself drifting closer and closer to slumber. She could not carry out the urge to stay awake. The remains of the Shade's still forceful sleep spell closed over her.

……………………………………………

When Murtagh arrived with Kara, he saw Galbatorix awaiting him below with Shruikan and two others whose green robes identified them as healers.

"You have not brought Eragon, as ordered." The King stated the fact calmly.

"I have brought the other, my…liege," Murtagh managed through gritted teeth. He slid to the ground and placed Kara under Thorn's claws for his master's inspection while unarming the dragon.

"What is the fate of the Ra'zac?"

Murtagh grinned inwardly, wondering what the ruler's reaction would be. "She killed both them and their parents; neither pair is still alive." He glanced to the side for the coming reaction.

There was none. The older Rider's face did not even twitch a muscle. "Very well. What happened?"

"As you instructed, we remained hidden." Murtagh ducked under Thorn for a minute to undo the far side of the buckle. "About noon, Kara's voice screamed something. She appeared a moment later, sprouted wings magically, and caught their attention. One pair took off after her; the other joined them momentarily." He came back to the King's side, gently sliding the saddle off as he finished the tale.

"She has grown very powerful; I daresay she could well be compared to either of us now in magic." Murtagh hoped the words would delay Kara's execution.

"Hmmm." Galbatorix appeared thoughtful, an uncommon occurrence. "What of Eragon and Saphira?"

"I saw nothing of either of them, nor did I sense their consciousnesses or any other creatures."

"Don't lie. Do you want another probe?" The cold gray eyes had suddenly turned menacing.

"All I have said is true, upon my word as a rider," Murtagh swore in the ancient language. Oddly enough, Galbatorix seemed satisfied with merely that remark, and changed the subject.

"Her wounds?"

"All inflicted by her teachers. Other than that, she feels quite healthy to me, aside from fatigue and hunger."

"Hmph!"

……………………………………………

A word appeared in her mind, clearing away the clouds.

Kara awoke.

In front of her stood her mortal enemy—Galbatorix.

Kara was struck by the ruler's appearance, inadvertently reminded of the day she'd first really seen him without the disguise he'd worn in her village when he fetched her.

……………………………………………

_Stepping into the throne room, two years after she'd left her village, Kara bowed carefully, her sight glued to the marble floor._

"_You may rise," a cold, slightly bored voice said. She looked up._

_Though no royal robes, crown, special marks or any remembrance of the captain in her village made him stand out, she knew immediately it was the King. He did not look like her imagination._

_Galbatorix was not a tall man, though she did not realize that until much later, when she saw him in company; his sheer presence filled the room. He was a coldly handsome person, with slightly curled black hair and stone hard, permanently frozen grey eyes that always looked straight at you. Unhidden by black locks, his ears tapered to a fine point. He wore a loose robe over his tunic and breeches, all of the same deep grey. A worn pair of soldier's boots covered his feet. Though in reality centuries old, the King seemed a strong, healthy active man of forty and some years, one of those whom time has been kind to, refining his looks as he aged._

……………………………………………

Kara's mind was suddenly jerked back to the present as she stared at her former master. Not much had changed since then, but Kara had grown up around him long enough to spot the changes after a short trip away. One obscure worry line concealed by a lock of hair, the slight thinning of the face; nothing clearer than that, but enough to tell that the war was taking its toll on the king. It was rather satisfying to realize.

She grinned inwardly.

"Awake at last," he remarked. "Two hours since Murtagh brought you in. The healers have done their work well."

Kara shook her head, ridding the last traces of sleep from her body, privately thanking the stars that she had copied Brom and taken the time before battle to cover her hand with makeup.

Galbatorix chuckled. "You can't escape this room, my dear. Has your knowledge really escaped you so far as that?"

Puzzled for a moment, Kara chuckled herself when she realized what he was getting at. The magic-erasing drug! Of course!

"Clever again, are we?" she remarked. "I can even appreciate that."

He smirked. "That's better. Now we can discuss things. For example, do tell how you killed my servants at Helgrind. I'm quite interested in that."

"Is it that old game again?" The young woman smiled, baring her long, perfect white teeth. "An exchange of information, then. Tell me what's happened while I've been gone, and I'll answer you in turn."

"Done." He seemed pleased. Kara was relieved.

"All right. I cut off their heads in a group duel, involving a great deal of acrobatics, shape-shifting, and magical barriers, among other things. Now, what's the news at court and in the war?"

He shrugged. "Nothing much. Your cousin Aelyn has eloped—not sure where she is now. Plans for Murtagh's marriage to a duke's daughter are being made. A few more battles; some men, elves and Urgals vanished; the death toll rises."

"I told you the truth; I want truth from you. You lied about Aelyn for certain; the rest I know is true. Oh, you're good at lying, but you can't fool me, not when my talent for unexpectedly _knowing_ things comes into play. That's never been restrained by the drug, remember."

Despite his annoyance at her words, it was impossible not to be soothed by her bantering tone.

……………………………………………

Saphira had a horrible time trying to calm Ayatas down.

_You let her GO! You let Murtagh take her to the EGG-BREAKER to be EXECUTED! She KILLED the Ra'zac for YOUR SAKE and YOU LET HER BE CAPTURED!_ he raged and stormed, refusing to calm down.

"Don't you think I know that, Ayatas?" Eragon roared back, furious. "Do you not realize how I have cursed myself since then? Now calm yourself and let's figure out how to get her out of there!" Saphira enforced her Rider's message to the hysterical emerald dragon with a firm mind slap. It worked well.

_You should take your cousin and his bride back to the Varden or Ellesméra first, then we'll go and get Kara out of the palace dungeons._

Saphira snorted. _Right. What a good plan, Ayatas, especially since no one knows anything of the maze of corridors and labyrinths there. Or did someone bring a map? Besides, she may not be in Uru'baen at all; perhaps she's being tortured in Gil'ead or Teirm. Who knows?_

_That part is easy, silly. We can scry her. Kara is a clever inventor; she blended a few spells to create one where those she wants to can scry her, but those she doesn't can't. It's complicated and interesting._ Ayatas appeared very smug with this newly recalled knowledge.

Eragon immediately filled a small bowl with Leona Lake's water, and spoke the words needed.

Kara immediately appeared in the water. The assassin, dressed in cold, unrelenting black once more, was sitting in a chair, talking to Murtagh and the older man they had seen before with Katrina—Galbatorix.

"—seems your absence has not deterred your sarcasm, Kara," the ruler was saying in a slightly amused tone.

"Could anything?" She, too, seemed to enjoy their battle of wits.

"Well, as I recall, you managed to control it nicely during your missions that involved the seduction of the target."

She shrugged. "Many men seem to prefer a laughing, empty-headed woman." Neither Galbatorix nor Kara appeared to notice the way Murtagh stiffened at her remark.

"I don't think you would, if you were a man," he noted.

"Yes, well, I'm not a man," she retorted, "so that's beside the point, Murtagh." Galbatorix emitted a deep chuckle at her answer, one that chilled Eragon although there was no apparent menace in it.

"Anyway, to business. It is time for Kara to decide whether she will give back the egg and work with us again or stroll to the executioner's block."

"I guess it's the block, then, since I can't give you back the egg," Kara answered coolly. "Unless you want me to get it for you during a mission?" Her unrevealing eyes had changed again, to the clear blue-white of a mountain stream. She crossed her legs and leaned back in her armchair carelessly.

"Am I to take it you sold it, then?"

The assassin snorted derisively. "_Sold_ it? _Me?_ Why would I do _that?_ I'm no fool. No, I simply put it through a door, locked it up, and went back to Helgrind to pay a few debts, from where you, Murtagh, kindly brought me back."

"I've already told you sarcasm does not suit you, my dear." The King's voice was amusement personified.

"Since when have I taken your advice?" Kara cracked an eyelid open. "The answer to that is never."

He shrugged philosophically. "Perhaps, Queen of Shadows. But I'm still waiting for your answer."

"And I just told you I can't give you back the egg yet. It's not a door you can access anywhere in the world, you know—and certainly not from here in Gil'ead."

"Swear an oath you'll come back and go get it, then," he retorted. "Thorn and Murtagh will go with you to make sure you do."

"They'll muddle everything up! I work best on my own, anyway. Why can't they just come with me as far as the door and then wait while I unlock the spells and go through to get it? As long as I swear to come back promptly in the ancient language, it ought to satisfy you," she growled in a disgruntled tone.

"Listen, where is this door, anyway, Kara?" Murtagh's voice, though quiet, caught her attention immediately.

"Through the underwater cave of Ardwen Lake, in Du Weldenvarden, Murtagh. Why did you think I went there?" Lifting her left hand, she sat silently as it shifted shape, turning into a reddish-brown furred paw and back, slowly as a dripping tap. She repeated the performance, replacing the fox paw with a fin, then let it drop into her lap.

"I, half-human, half-elf, am the first creature in five hundred years born with the shape-shifting magic talent, one of the few that are not restrained by the anti-magic serum. Only I can enter this grotto; you could not follow, Murtagh. Only I can remove the egg. Goodbye; I'm going to pack—with your permission, of course, your majesty." With a low bow, she walked to the door, the grace of a deer in her light step.

Eragon had begun to feel the energy drain from the spell. He released it.

_Well, at least we know she's in Gil'ead, and safe. That's accessible,_ Ayatas said, sounding much more cheerful. _The anti-magic serum is a bit of a problem, but fortunately he'll have to give her the antidote so that she can say the oath to come back promptly. But how can we get her away from Murtagh and Thorn?_

……………………………………………

Kara had pulled together a few supplies, placing them in Thorn's saddlebag, and now stood before the king.

"You may swear," he said carelessly.

"As soon as you give me the antidote so that I can remember the words, I will," she answered, delighted to prove that he didn't remember anything.

He waved a hand; a healer handed her a glass. Kara drank it in one gulp, feeling all her knowledge of the ancient language come back to her in a fast slide of images and memories. She staggered for a moment, then recovered and straightened. Grinning, she looked up at the king.

In a voice that rang with power, she spoke in a mixture of the common tongue and ancient language: "I will complete my task and return promptly to Galbatorix when it is finished. This I swear, vel eïnradhin iet ai Fricai Andlát, un Aiedail varda." _And your death will be my greetings present to you._

"Go, then, Kara, and fulfill your duty."

She bowed, and left the throne room.

……………………………………………

**But the egg has already hatched—and Kara knows it! What is she up to?**

I'm not entirely sure yet what the answer to that is. I've only got half a chapter after this.

Suggestions are great. Thanks for reading!

-Deer-Shifter

Ancient Language:

Vel eïnradhin iet ai Fricai Andlát, un Aiedail varda. : Upon my word as a death friend (assassin), and with the Morning Star as my witness.


	18. Journey

Greetings!

As usual, thanks, reviewers. You're really helping me out.

Before you start reading, though, I have a few things to tell you.

I have recently found that my earlier assumption was correct: Galbatorix was _not_ born of noble parentage, but came from a village. So the usurper is not of noble blood at all.

Also, after questioning my dad, who is an expert in Ancient Greek and Latin, I found that Kara is the Greek word for black. I had no idea of this when I named her, which makes it seem all the more appropriate.

Finally, several people have asked me in their reviews who Kara's dad is. Because I am getting bored with this question, I am telling you, once and for all, that I have already told you in Chapter Seven, Not Her Father's Daughter. He is Tae'um, a son of Uru'baen's nobility.

This is a replacement chapter because I made a little mistake about Eragon's diet in the first draft, now fixed. Thanks for telling me, silvershadowkittie!

Now that that has been cleared up, on to the story!

**Chapter Eighteen: Journey**

Kara snapped off a rowan's limb, trimming the twigs from it to make a staff.

It had been too cold these past few weeks to tell one tree from another. She never used any wood for her quarterstaffs but mature rowan, so she hadn't been able to make a new one before now.

It was truly amazing how cold Du Weldenvarden could get in the winter, she decided. How the months had flown! It had been only a little past Midsummer's Day when she had appeared in Ellesméra. Now the trees were bare, and snow occasionally covered the ground. What a drastic change!

Once her staff passed inspection, she began to think about her next move. She had done a risky thing, lying her way around in the ancient language with half-truths. But it was working so far.

Kara looked up at the sky, its shade of indigo blue turning slowly to deep lavender. The stars didn't twinkle half as merrily as she remembered. Was it a sign that her lies were beginning to twist about her? She _had_ sworn with the Morning Star as her witness, after all.

Frowning, she looked over to the opposite side of the fire, where Murtagh and Thorn took turns sleeping. The sight of the dragon scales continued to make her bite her lip. How she missed Ayatas. He had become so much a part of her that by now, after two weeks of no contact with him, she felt as if she only had half a soul.

Reminding herself that Murtagh was watching her, she next pulled out her bow, strung it, tested the tautness and pull, and then checked her arrows. Twenty total, all crafted from willow shoots, with carefully chosen, strong goose quills for their flights.

Pulling out her sword, Kara tested it with her finger. Dull. Reaching into her pouch, she pulled out a small whetstone and began to sharpen it and the rest of her blades.

There was much she did not know about her sword; in fact, the only thing she knew for sure was its name: Hljödhr. _Silent. A good name for an assassin's blade._

_But I'm not an assassin anymore…not really,_ she argued with herself._ A true assassin would never allow herself to have feelings of love for…well, anyone, especially not someone like Eragon. It isn't right to be doing this to him, letting him fall in love with me, too. What could I do for him? He needs someone with a different life, a less dangerous and obvious someone. Someone clearly defined. I can never be defined, not even by me. Each face I wear is a different part I play as a skilled actress. What am I if I stop playing parts?_

This time, when she tested the blade, it broke the skin sharply. "Waíse heill," the young woman murmured, touching the cut.

_This is too complicated. I need to sleep on it._

She curled up next to the dying embers, falling into a sound slumber, thankfully not one rooted in the Shade's sleep-spell.

……………………………………………

_The woods still surrounded her, but the clearing was different. Thorn and Murtagh no longer sat across the fireplace from her._

_Instead, there slumped two dragons and one man. Eragon stared into the fire, hollow-eyed, his face gaunt. Kara was horrified._

……………………………………………

_Eragon, you have to eat something or you won't have enough strength left to find Kara,_ Saphira snapped, her voice weary despite the obvious impatience in it. _There's still three days travel till we reach Ardwen Lake, and if you go on at this rate you won't get there._

_Saphira is right, _Ayatas insisted, nudging the pot of soup—a large mixture of herbs and vergetables, by the smell—with his nose. _Come on, I caught this just for you!_

_Eat it yourself, _Eragon groaned. _I can't._ All he could think of was his failure of Kara. By now she might be dead.

_Please eat, Eragon. For my sake._

The Rider looked up and gasped.

"Kara!" He was startled enough to speak aloud. And well he might. The girl crouched across the fire from him, wearing the black clothes of their first meeting. Her eyes shone with power. But the rest of her gave off a soft green glow, too. And Eragon thought he could see the outline of a tree branch through her face. He hardly noticed, though; she was here, safe and strong.

The Rider reached out eagerly across the flames to her. But Kara shrank from his touch.

_I'm only here in dream form, Eragon. You mustn't touch me, or I can't stay. Please, eat. I'm very close to the lake. I did this for you, and you're not going anywhere but that without a fight. Now, eat before I lose my temper with you! I haven't stopped eating because of the separation, and I can only call you a fool for doing so._

The snappy tone made him grin. Picking the pot off the fire, he spooned a large helping into his bowl, and set to work devouring it. Meanwhile, after assuring herself he was eating well, Kara began talking again, this time to all of them.

_I travel with Thorn and Murtagh. We are a week away from the lake. If we meet, I know that he and you, Eragon, will duel. You must take that week and go to Ellesméra. You need a new weapon if you are to defeat your brother. I will do my best to slow us down._

A weapon…need a weapon…of course! Solembum's advice! At their first meeting, when the werecat had spoken to him, he had used those very words. _When the time comes and you need a weapon, look under the roots of the Menoa tree._ This was what he must have been talking about!

"I will do it, Kara. I swear I will," he told her in a fevered tone he used quite rarely. She stared at him strangely for a moment, then nodded.

_Good. Now, watch._

A picture formed in his mind: he was flying with Saphira and Ayatas, dropping down towards a large lake, shaped like a boot with a very small foot and considerably larger upper part.

The image faded.

_That is all the help I can give you for the time being. When you get there, be sure you do_ not_ kill Thorn and Murtagh. If you do…it will kill Aelyn. And beware of me. I cannot say what my actions will be there; they may endanger you._

_Goodbye, Saphira, Ayatas, Eragon._ Her image faded.

Eragon found his cheeks were wet with tears.

……………………………………………

Kara slowly awoke, to find Murtagh up and cooking breakfast. After a cat-like stretch, she stood and repacked the blanket in her pouch, then strode toward the fire with her bowl. Rabbit stew, while certainly not a usual breakfast, was quite tasty. Clearly while growing up Murtagh had become an excellent cook. She finished, washed her bowl and spoon, and repacked them in her pouch.

Coolly, she picked up her staff, twirling it expertly in her hands. The quarterstaff was one of her chosen weapons, one she excelled at. Satisfied with the weight and grip, she picked up her pouch, checked to see that Murtagh was also ready, looked up at the early morning sun to get her bearings, and started off, using her staff as a walking stick. Her eyes had changed to turquoise when she'd awakened; now, they reflected the sunlight with the clarity of water.

_Only a few more weeks now, Kara. And then, dozens of scores will be repaid…with interest!_ She smiled at the thought, images going through her mind of dozens slain by her. Galbatorix came last of all.

_He will be the most difficult. If I can conquer him and survive, I will be invincible. Then the dragons will be restored, and warfare end. What a splendid challenge!_

……………………………………………

Eragon strolled through and out of Ellesméra, walking the way to the crags—and the Menoa Tree.

Saphira and Ayatas walked by his side down the street. Many elves turned to stare and frown when they noticed the absence of the Green Rider. Then the trio turned down the path, and entered the clearing of the Menoa Tree.

The tall, thick pine's roots crisscrossed the ground in a tangled maze. Its serene, simply overpowering _presence_ pulsed throughout the glade. But how could he find the weapon under it? When Arya had first taken him to the glade, she had told him she knew of no weapon hidden here, not even in any legend. And as a princess, she was well-versed in the elfin ballads and myths.

What secret did the tree hide? What was hidden under it? How could it not be known to the elves? It made no sense; Eragon's head ached wondering about it. _I could spend a hundred years pondering in the shade of the Menoa, and never figure this out! No weapon could be hidden here!_

_Unless…unless it's a different kind of weapon, that you wouldn't think of as one?_

As Eragon thought this, something amazing happened. The tree _stirred._ Alarmed, the dragons started to take off as the forest floor heaved beneath them, roots groaning as they tore themselves from their centuries-old beds. A cave's large entrance opened in the ground; a low hum came from it. The young Rider's jaw dropped open as swirling mists emerged, forming the shape of a sword.

A deep voice, neither masculine or feminine, echoed through the corridors of his mind.

_Love and hope are the most powerful emotions you possess, young Rider; as you learned at Helgrind, they unlock other hidden strengths. Fear is the most powerful enemy; because she had conquered and banished it, your love grew in strength, becoming powerful enough to destroy her teachers and treat the King as an equal. This sword, Ilian, is created from love and hope—from your bodies and minds. For you. Use it wisely, and wield it to help, never hurt._

The sword fell into his hands, as the groaning roots fell back into place with a sigh of relief.

……………………………………………

**Ilian, a sword forged from love and hope…**

Whew! This chapter took me ages to write. I feel very proud of it.

Suggestions and questions about Ilian, Kara's plans, and anything else you can think of are great. Thanks for reading!

-Deer-Shifter

Ancient Language:

Ilian : Happiness


	19. Cold Winds

Kvetha Fricai!

As usual, thanks, reviewers. You're really helping me out.

Apologies for the long update wait. I've been really busy with school coming up.

Enjoy the new chapter! Sorry it's so short!

**Chapter Nineteen: Cold Winds**

Closing her eyes against the blinding wind, Kara felt the power of magic flow through her. A moment later, a hawk, buffeted by the blizzard, flew to the pouch at Murtagh's breast, shivering as he tucked her into it.

_Poor Kara,_ he thought, gazing around. _Who would have thought the weather could get this cold, or wild? But then, Du Weldenvarden is quite different. Anything could happen here._ He almost envied the little bird-assassin for the way she could hide. But Kara was trying, at the moment, to create a warmth spell to protect them from freezing. To do that, she was binding her magic with theirs.

A warm, rosy, glow appeared as snow melted from the circle of rocks around them. Thorn sighed in relief as Kara emerged and shook her feathers dry, returning to human form. She seemed very cold, grabbing a blanket and wrapping herself up next to their fire.

Murtagh looked at her, mentally counting the days since they had left Uru'baen. Yes…about a month now. The solstice would be with them soon.

"We have to slow our travel progress a bit, Murtagh," Kara told him suddenly. "We _must_ arrive at the lake on Midwinter's Day, or I won't be able to get the egg. Let's slow down a bit for the next two days."

"Fair enough," he shrugged, slightly puzzled. "But why did you not tell us before?"

"Because we had to travel at this speed until now so that I could be sure we wouldn't be late." She stared into the fire, unblinking eyes aglow as the flames crackled and danced over the sweet-smelling charred sticks.

"Kara, please, tell us. What is going on?"

"I cannot tell you, Murtagh and Thorn. I do not know all of it myself. And anyway, since when have I confided in you?" The assassin rose, pacing the moss-covered rocky ground. "Or anyone, for that matter?" Her voice hard and cold as unbending steel, she shook her head. "Nay, Murtagh."

……………………………………………

They were swooping over Du Weldenvarden as fast as they could, ignoring the icy wind. They had to be with Kara at Ardwen Lake the next day if she was to escape.

Eragon thought of her everlastingly changing eyes, so full of determination at their last meeting, as he crouched on Saphira's neck. Remembering their kiss, he thought of her shifting faces, anger in his heart as he remembered how he'd let her go, let Murtagh take her.

It was odd that Ayatas should hatch for her, a dangerous assassin. But was it any less surprising that Saphira had chosen him, an untested farm boy? They had both been changed. Now he was a strong fighter and magic user, and his half-elf was tearing away her cold mask, letting her emotions and true self come out.

Kara could and had killed many. The girl had no fear of death or pain, only ever worrying for others. But she had learned how to make friends and to love past friendship. She had allowed her mind to open. The cold and calculating assassin had become the caring Green Rider.

He strained his eyes, willing the lake to come into sight.

Without warning, both Saphira and Ayatas opened their jaws and roared. Balls of blue and green fire flew from their jaws, converging into one sphere as Eragon shouted a strange word—a word he had not known he knew.

Together, the dragons flew into the flaming sphere, vanishing from sight.

……………………………………………

**They are about to meet again…**

Again, sorry this chapter is so short. The next one will be posted whenever I finish it; I will try to make it longer.

-Deer-Shifter


	20. Ardwen Lake

Kvetha Fricai!

Sorry about the long update wait. My computer wouldn't let me upload documents to the site for forever.

I am addicted to your excellent reviews. Keep them coming, guys!

Enjoy the new chapter!

**Chapter Twenty: Ardwen Lake**

Her hair wrapped in a tight braid around her head, black clothes tightly frozen against her skin, Kara stared at the lake.

Murtagh coughed behind her. "Are you going to get the egg or not, Kara? We can't stand here all day."

"It looks fantastically different in winter than it does in summer, Murtagh," she snapped, not bothering to turn and face him. "I'm trying to figure out where everything is. At the moment, I'm not even sure we're on the right side of the lake!"

"If we stay here much longer, we'll freeze, Kara. Hurry up."

"Don't give me orders; you're not my master." Her eyes were a frigid ice-blue, full of danger and menace.

Slowly, she crouched, then leaped. A small, furry white hare hopped over the thin ice, exploring in places a human could not.

Murtagh swore when he saw her chosen form, virtually invisible in the snow. But he knew she was doing what she must.

Finally, a voice sounded in his mind. _I've found the opening. Have a blanket ready when I come back up._

……………………………………………

Kara felt with her mind as she explored the lake currents as a seal.

_Ayatas! Saphira! Eragon! Hurry up!_ Growling with impatience, she surfaced for a breath, and felt again.

Then, suddenly, she grasped something.

_Ayatas!_

_Kara! We're hurrying as fast as we can; what should we do when we come?_

_Just be patient. And whatever _you_ do, Ayatas, make sure Murtagh doesn't see _you_. Saphira and Eragon are fine, but _you_ can't be seen if my ruse is to work. Have them distract him while I come to you. Does Eragon have a weapon?_

_Yes. His sword is the finest I have ever seen. He is rested and has eaten well._

_Good. Let them distract him._

……………………………………………

Murtagh had unpacked two blankets and stoked the fire. He wondered why Kara was taking so long. Surely she must be finished by now…

There was a sudden roar above him. He looked up, then swore angrily. Above him rose Saphira, azure scales gleaming in the moonlight. Eragon sat on her back in full armor, brandishing a sword with a blue-tinted blade and a blindingly blue sapphire set in the ivory-white hilt. Jumping onto Thorn, Murtagh quickly tied the leg straps in place as the Red Dragon took off.

He drew Zar'roc. _My inheritance._ The blood-red blade had killed hundreds of Riders and their dragons in his father's hands. A wry smile twisted Murtagh's lips. And now he would use it to bring his brother and Saphira to the…

Suddenly, unexpectedly, Aelyn's face floated into his mind. He heard her silent scream as she stood over Eragon where he sprawled on the ground. Her mouth was transfixed in horror as she lifted her eyes to stare at Murtagh; the unbelieving, horrified betrayal in them cut him like a dagger.

_I can't kill them._

_Murtagh!_ Thorn's voice rang out in his mind. The Rider snapped to attention as Saphira swooped down upon them. Zar'roc and Ilian clashed with a sound like cathedral bells ringing an alarm.

……………………………………………

Hearing the noise, Kara shot out of the water in a roaring whirlwind, automatically shape-shifting from seal to girl to peregrine falcon. The fast little bird sped through the air to the camp. Back in girl form, she grabbed her bow and quiver, sprouted wings and shot into the sky like a cannonball to where the dragons were dueling in the air, screeching like a mad griffin.

Saphira and Thorn winced as the sound reached their extra-sensitive ears. Then Kara was there beside them, shoving something into Thorn's saddle.

_Sorry about this, you two. But I can't let you get hurt._

With that, Kara gave Thorn and Murtagh's minds each a sharp rap, lowering them to the ground with magic.

_Come out, Ayatas._

With a roar, the emerald dragon cleared the treetops and landed beside his rider, Eragon and Saphira only an instant behind him.

……………………………………………

After a moment of intense nose-nuzzling and minds hugs with her dragon, Kara rekindled the fire and encased Murtagh and Thorn in a strong sleep-spell. While the soup boiled for their supper, Kara finally came over to Eragon.

He watched her as she walked towards him with graceful, light steps, her black hair finally tumbling loose from her cap and braids, exposing her slanted ears. Her eyes had turned a shade of light lavender that perfectly reflected the warm smile on her face. Her pale skin was flushed with happiness, and her lips a warm red. Despite the severe tone of her black garments, she had never looked so beautiful to him.

Rising to his feet, he caught her up in an embrace, whirling her around. She laughed with joy, a chiming, bell-like sound that made him feel everything was right in the world. He set her on the ground and kissed her, then knelt.

"Can you forgive me, Kara?"

She looked puzzled. "For what, Eragon?"

"For letting Murtagh take you at Helgrind." He felt ashamed at the memory.

Kara looked surprised, then grinned in amusement. "Silly Argetlam, I never blamed you for that! But if it will make you feel happy again, then, yes, I forgive you…" She gave him another kiss, then sprang to the other side of the fire with another laugh.

Saphira looked at her Rider's perplexed frown and snorted, allowing a plume of smoke to tickle his ear.

Kara picked up two bowls and filled them from the pot, bringing one to Eragon. "Don't worry; there's no meat in it. Just forest herbs and other vegetables. Now, if you'll excuse me, I promised Ayatas to talk to him in private. We have spent too long apart." She picked up the other and went to sit under her dragon's wing. Both Saphira and Eragon gazed towards them sadly.

Finally, Saphira spoke to him.

_Little one, together a dragon and Rider are one; parted, they are only half each. But when one chooses a mate, it may drive them apart even farther if they do not choose wisely. That is not a problem with your choice. I like Kara, and you have chosen well. Ayatas…has chosen Veritas. They, too, are a good couple… But Aelyn and I are perhaps not so wise. She loves Murtagh, as I love Thorn. But they hold back, fearful to endanger us with their contact. That reluctance will never be ended until Galbatorix is dead. And while Kara was separated from us, Ayatas told me that she has vowed to kill Galbatorix, even if she must pay with her own life._

_No! She can't!_ Suddenly, Eragon found he could not imagine life with Kara and Ayatas gone…there would be no life. Veritas and Aelyn would no longer be there, nor he and Saphira, nor Murtagh and Thorn.

_We're all tied together,_ he realized, _woven into an inescapable net of bonds._

_I'm sorry, Eragon._ Saphira's crystalline eyes gazed at him in remorse. _I shouldn't have told you that._ Pain washed through their link, coming from both of them.

……………………………………………

Kara looked up at Ayatas. They had been apart too long; now that their mental connection was back in place, she finally felt whole again.

_Don't ever let the King get you again, Kara. Now that you're back, I don't know what I'd do without you. I've been torn in two by fear and hope these past weeks._

_I would never do it willingly, Ayatas. And in the final battle, I will have you and the others by my side as we defeat Galbatorix and Shruikan… In a way, I suppose I would like to leave the old dragon alive if possible, twisted and half-insane though he is. I like him, and the bond he shares with Galbatorix is not a true one, so it would not really harm him when I kill the King. Not that I love him more than you, though, Ayatas._

_As if you ever could, Kara. Never leave me again._

_I promise not to unless some necessity of this war demands it, Ayatas. When I kill Galbatorix, you will be with me._

_I will hold you to that promise, Kara._

She felt an ominous chill at his words, but dismissed it as the night breeze's cold breath, drawing her cloak more tightly around her.

They banked the coals and went to bed.

……………………………………………

And we shall leave them there for now…until I can post the next chapter. I'm not sure what's going to happen next in the part I'm writing, but I have written several more chapters after this.

R & R, please!

-Deer-Shifter


	21. Classes Over

Kvetha Fricai!

I am addicted to your excellent reviews. Keep them coming, guys!

Enjoy the new chapter!

**Chapter Twenty-One: Classes Over**

Eragon and Kara stood in front of Oromis, their dragons behind him. After turning Murtagh and Thorn over to other magic users, with the obligation to keep them in a deep, enchanted slumber, they had come straight here.

Oromis' face was thinner and paler than when they had left; for the first time, he seemed frail enough for a puff of wind to blow him away. Aelyn, Glaedr and Veritas all stood behind him, worry in their faces.

At last, the old elf spoke. "I am sorry you did not wait another day before you set out. Then I could have told you that I could teach you no more. You are both as fully trained Riders as I can teach; any more you will have to teach yourselves. Aelyn, too, is ready. All I can give you now is this advice: stay together and work together, for without the help of your friends you cannot hope to overcome Galbatorix.

"May you complete this task as unscathed as you may be."

_I, too, wish that you may finish this soon, destroying the traitor and raising the rightful government…and that you undo your mistake soon, Eragon Shadeslayer,_ Glaedr rumbled. The young man blushed as he recalled Elva. _But remember, advice is crucial, as you learned when you found Ilian. Remember the rest of the werecat's words, and think of your friends when you make a decision._

Kara glanced at Eragon curiously, then turned her head away as the gold dragon addressed her in turn.

_Kara, you are in the most danger of all. As a former Royal Assassin, you have been raised to kill. Beware that Galbatorix does not draw you back into his net._

"Never fear, Glaedr. He won't take hold of me again. I have grown strong enough to meet him blow for blow in mental combat; with Aelyn, Eragon, and our dragons joined to me, he will have no chance. It is no idle boast."

_Hubris is what caused you to fail before, Kara. You are allowing it to control you again! Ayatas, keep her in check. A single misstep from one of you could cause all to fail._ Kara blushed hotly at this open rebuke, scuffing the dirt with the toe of her boot.

_Aelyn, you are quiet and thoughtful, and that is good. But remember, you must follow your head as well as your heart._

"I won't forget, Glaedr and Oromis, my elbrithils." Aelyn's voice shook a little, but stayed strong through the last words. There was silence for a moment when she had finished.

"We have news for you, Masters," Kara stated suddenly. "News that should be told in private, to you and Glaedr—Islanzadí already knows—before it is too late." Her face had gone taunt but was wiped of expression. The old Rider and dragon had only to take one look at her to know it was urgent.

After a moment, Oromis rose and nodded. "Come inside."

……………………………………………

"…so, I knocked Murtagh and Thorn out with magic, and then we brought them here. They're with the healers right now, under a sleep spell," Kara finished.

Oromis and Glaedr studied her with unreadable eyes. Finally, the elf asked, "How badly did the Ra'zac injure you?"

She shrugged. "No idea. I was concentrating on the fighting, and after the King's healers did their work, there was no way to tell…oh, I see. No, all the wounds I got were from their swords, not from their claws or beaks. And the healers took good care of those; when I woke up, there wasn't a new scratch on me."

The elf appeared relieved at this news. "Good. Now, are you going to tell your cousin about Murtagh?" Aelyn had returned with Veritas to their quarters as the private discussion had begun, not bothering to wait for an invitation to join the others.

"I don't think so…not yet, anyway. For them to see each under now under such circumstances as these…it would tear them apart. If necessary, I may have to ask the elves to keep him and Thorn asleep until Galbatorix is dead and their oaths finished." Kara scowled heavily, knotting her forehead in frustration until her fine eyebrows met and became one. Eragon thought the expression looked like an ill-fitted dress of rotting cloth on her lovely face.

Oromis sighed. "I am not sure whether that is wise, Kara, but do as you see fit."

"Wise or not, Master Oromis, I can't lose her again. She's all the family I have left in the world, now that both my parents are dead and the identities of my other relatives uncertain. I won't risk it." Kara's voice, though harshly firm, trembled slightly with emotion; her hands clutched at the table with suddenly white knuckles. "I won't risk her happiness, either, though; it's one of the reasons why I wish to kill Galbatorix, soon and in person." The young woman abruptly turned and left the room.

Oromis gazed after her with concern. "Eragon, please stay with Kara. Do not let her desire for vengeance destroy the rest of her."

"I will never let that happen, Master Oromis," Eragon swore, suddenly frightened by the world-weary tone in his mentor's voice.

……………………………………………

**The final battle is drawing closer…**

Let me know what you think! The story is coming to a close; I have finished it except for final editing. Only a few chapters left!

-Deer-Shifter


	22. Sharpen Your Swords

Welcome!

Sorry about the short chapters you've been getting; I have trouble writing longer ones. In reward for your patience, here's a seven-page one that took three days to write.

To the story…

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Sharpen Your Swords**

The wind rippled through Kara's dark curls as she leaned out over the edge of her treehouse's balcony. For a moment, she stared out over the treetops towards the far away lake. With a sigh, she turned away and went back to the task at hand.

_Rasp._ Hljödhr gleamed as she turned it to catch the light. Sharpening it every other day had become a habit with Kara; the way she practiced, it inevitably grew dull quickly. But now, after a full hour at the whetstone, it was so sharp that she had to be careful not to accidentally cut herself fatally as she continued to polish it. Another hour with the cloth, sand, and polish forced her eyes closed to slits against its brightness. Locking it into its sheath, she strapped it on, grabbed her bow, and headed to the practice field.

The path there was lined with shouts, clashes of metal, bowstrings twanging, and groans as the boxers and wrestlers hit their opponents successfully. Kara grinned, remembering her first day at the field as she strode out onto the open ground.

Her boots hit the ground purposefully as she strode towards the archery corner, having spotted a new challenge from her friends.

An elf—Narí—juggled seven balls: red, white, green, blue, yellow, purple, and black. Vanir, Lifaen and Liána took turns shooting, trying to hit every ball in a row. They seemed to be pretty successful—until they had to leap up in the air to shoot. After a while, they switched, and Vanir took over the juggling.

Kara stepped over. "May I try?"

For a moment, the young elves appeared stunned. Then they dropped their weapons and surrounded her in an embrace with a glad cry.

"It is good to have you back, Kara," Liána grinned when they broke apart. "But where were you?"

Kara flashed her foxy smile. "Fulfilling a few vows before the battles begin in earnest…and saying goodbye to a few old friends. I will say no more for now, except apologies for missing your name-day party, Liána."

"That does not matter, silly! How could you think I would be upset with you for that?"

"Kara!"

Eragon stood on the far side of the field, his eyes scanning it. Kara heard a strange note in his voice.

"I have to go," she muttered to her companions, and raced across the field, leaping over sparring partners. Eragon smiled in relief when he saw her. Then his face returned to its former grave look.

"Islanzadí wants to see all the Riders and dragons immediately," he told her. "We have to run. Hurry up!"

"Why? What's going on, Eragon? What's the matter?" Kara asked, matching him stride for stride as they raced up the path towards their dragons and leapt to their saddles.

He turned to her, brown eyes and sharp cheekbones outlined by the paleness of his face.

"Islanzadí will tell you when we get there."

……………………………………………

"We've just got a message from the Varden. Trouble's brewing in Surda; Nasuada is desperate. And she sent the message three days ago." Islanzadí's brow furrowed. "My people have been roused, but it will take at least a week to get there…You Riders must go on ahead of us to help them."

"We will," Eragon promised.

Without warning, Kara spoke. "How much of that week will it take your people to come together to march?"

"A day, if we hurry," the elf-queen answered, her tone puzzled.

"Then I can have you there in another," the girl told her.

Silence reigned in the throne room.

"What?" An elf-lady rose from her chair at one side of the room, the other women following her as did the lords.

"If it will take a day for all elves to assemble, I can have all of them to the Varden in another," Kara repeated quietly. "I know a way to transport all of you that quickly. A simple spell will do it."

The hall exploded in chaos at her words.

"Kara, this is impossible! You cannot do this!" Arya cried out over the other voices, stifling them instantly.

Slowly, the Green Rider turned towards the princess, staring straight into her eyes until it seemed impossible that they could hold without blinking for so long. Finally, the young woman spoke in the ancient language, her voice quiet but clear and firm.

"I can and I will, Arya svit-kona. I have enough energy and power to do it without draining myself or drawing on others. I have used the spell before, as have Eragon and Aelyn; it is perfectly safe. With Islanzadí's permission, I will gladly carry it out. All I need is the cooperation of the elves and the dragons." Kara's black eyes flashed dangerously in the elfin princess' face, and an unspoken challenge lay between them for a moment before Arya broke the gaze.

Kara ran a hand through her loose curls and turned to Eragon and Aelyn, a silent goodbye in her eyes. Bowing to the court, she left the room.

……………………………………………

Ayatas watched as his Rider stepped into the courtyard, getting on his back with a single leap.

_Take us home, Ayatas. I'm tired, _she whispered. Her voice was so weary that the emerald dragon was frightened. He took off without warning, gliding swiftly over the treetops towards home.

When they were there, Kara thanked him and tumbled straight into bed, not even bothering to take off her boots or cap. She was instantly asleep…

……………………………………………

Eragon entered the room with no more noise than a cat. He could hear Kara's light breathing as he entered. She lay silent and still, curled into the soft bed. Her head turned to one side, ebony locks were strewn across her pillow, leaving her pointed ears exposed to view. Her alabaster skin, even paler than usual, heavily accented her shadowed eyes and fine dark lashes, and her thinner face.

Placing a tray beside her bed, Eragon sat on a stool of dark wood with a finely woven seat. Taking her outstretched hand, he smiled at her, love bright in his eyes.

He would wait and be with her when she awoke the next morning.

……………………………………………

_Kara dreamed, drifting through a white fog. She remembered Eragon's kiss on her lips the night before she had met Roran. She remembered how he had left suddenly. As though he'd regretted the kiss._

_She'd called after him that she loved him._

_He had kissed her once more since then, and she had kissed him back. He'd appeared to enjoy the kisses_

_But he had never told her that he loved her, too._

_What did he want from her?_

_Only kisses? Her heart? Her?_

_She didn't know the answer. She didn't know how to find out. She didn't know if she wanted to know._

……………………………………………

Her eyes opened as dawn's first rays touched them.

Eragon sat beside her, her hand clasped in his, tenderness personified in his face as he gazed upon her. The ring of an elf-friend glowed from one finger, matching the blue of his tunic. He smiled as Kara awoke.

The half-elf sat up, staring at him in surprise, a small frown evident on her face for an instant. "What are you doing here, Eragon?" she asked quietly, tying back her hair in a kerchief.

"How about some breakfast?" He gestured toward the tray. "I noticed you didn't eat any dinner yesterday."

"Thanks." She picked up a bowl and tasted the broth in it. "Mmm…this is much better than my cooking. Or Murtagh's, though he is pretty good."

"Yes," the Blue Rider grinned, nibbling at a muffin. "The elf cooks are geniuses with food."

When they had finished the tray, Kara slipped out of bed, hurrying into her study. Eragon was gone by the time she returned.

Dressing in her leaf-green, sleeveless, knee-length tunic, brown breeches and woven reed boots, Kara bound her long hair around her head in a braid, and stepped outside, onto Ayatas' back.

It was time for a visit to Aelyn's.

……………………………………………

A sweet melody floated from Aelyn's window as Ayatas and Kara landed in the clearing below her treehouse. Kara smiled, listening to the sound of her cousin's instrument—Aelyn's psaltery.

Soon after she had come to Ellesméra, the dragon-sired maid had shown an elfin talent—singing plants. After two months' worth of training with Liána, whose family was expert at singing trees to grow in special ways, Aelyn had created her masterpiece instrument. To avoid the bloodshed necessary to acquire the animal guts usual for strings, the Silver Rider had managed to coax Rhunön the smith into letting her have the material for the strings—Aelyn had spun the fine silver into threads and bound them to wooden pegs set into the psaltery. A little more singing and some of Aelyn's own silver hair made the bow, completing the instrument.

Both cousins were clever inventors, yes, Kara mused. But the assassin's inventions were mainly to protect herself, while Aelyn's were to help. For Aelyn had discovered that, using this instrument, she could cast spells—spells that would help. Already, she had used the instrument to repay grumpy Rhunön, by creating a pair of unbreakable tongs, accidentally carrying out a miracle in the process—she had made the discourteous old elf-woman _smile_.

Veritas sat outside the ground, her tail flicking impatiently. At the sight of Ayatas, however, the silver dragon gave a yelp of pleased surprise and ran forward to nuzzle noses as Kara leapt off his back and out of the way. As the young woman landed a short distance from the treehouse entrance and walked toward the stairs, her mental calculator began tapping furiously, and she suddenly realized something.

It had been about a week past Midsummer's Day when Ayatas had hatched for her.

"_Ten months, I believe."_ Aelyn's voice rang out of Kara's memories. Oh, gods. Why hadn't she remembered?

There was only a fortnight left until Ayatas turned ten months old, and felt the urge to mate with Veritas. Thorn and Saphira would probably follow suit as soon as the Red Dragon and his Rider were allowed to awaken from their magically induced coma.

Kara made a mental note to herself to remind her cousin and Eragon as she walked up the stairs, following the tune from the triangular psaltery and Aelyn's luminous, starlight-graced singing voice…

_Awaken to your duties, my sisters and brothers,_

_Your mother's eldest star child calls you from above._

_An enemy attacks her, turning children to weapons,_

_No more do they dream of the stars crying of love._

_No longer can we now_

_Protect them from the shadows;_

_No more can the moon now cast lanterns for them;_

_Now desperate, they will turn_

_To the dark false black sun,_

_Truly long since dead with his copper dragon._

_As the North Star, I have guided them far as I may;_

_As the dark star he lures them from childhood's gold road;_

_As our mother the moon talks to father, our true sun,_

_The children's eyes grow darkened, tainted with gold._

_Alas, though I can manage_

_To pull a few away now,_

_Each day, nine hundred more will fall into the pit._

_The darken'd sun turns mad_

_As his wings fall from his back;_

_A child's hand must bring down both false dragon and man…_

Aelyn's voice finished the song as she noticed her cousin standing at the top of the stairwell. "Come in, Kara! I was hoping you'd drop by today."

"I heard your song," Kara grinned, deep moss-green eyes twinkling as she slipped into a chair. Aelyn bustled about, pulling out two cups and a pot of tea—by its smell, one of the main ingredients was most likely apple, Kara decided.

"Yes. It rather bothers me a little, actually," the silver-haired Rider remarked, her arm scales gleaming as she poured them each a cup. "In some ways, it's more like a prophecy then a ballad."

"Perhaps it is," Kara mused, glancing idly at the psaltery. Aelyn took good care of it; the polished wood gleamed as the sunlight hit it. And the bow was strong, its strings well coated in rosin. It was her cousin's best accomplishment without a doubt.

……………………………………………

Eragon strode through the city of Ellesméra, wondering about Kara and why she had been so displeased when he had been there to wake her up.

Why was she mad at him? Did she…could she…oh, dear. That must be it. She must think he was jealous because she'd spent time with Murtagh. Or maybe _she_ was the one who was jealous, because he could have spent time alone with Aelyn during her absence.

He could have, true. But he hadn't. Why would he? He loved Kara.

Wait.

She had told her that she loved him.

Had he told her?

No.

Oh, _blast._ He'd better find her later and clear that up.

……………………………………………

**And so, we leave him there for now…**

I will update as soon as I have some reviews from y'all.

-Deer-Shifter

P.S. Before you ask, yes, a psaltery is a real instrument, one of my favorites from the strings.

The lyrics for Aelyn's song are my own invention, set to an old Welsh folk ballad called 'The Ash Grove.'

Pronunciation Guide:

Psaltery: SALT-air-ee


	23. FireSphere

Greetings!

Sorry about the long update wait. You get two chapters now.

AN on the last chapter: again, yes, a psaltery is a real instrument.

May you enjoy this, my reviewers and non-reviewers.

To the story…

**Chapter Twenty-Three: FireSphere**

Kara stamped out of the warm haven of her bedroom into the freezing, snow-covered trees of Du Weldenvarden. Today was the day she would make good her promise and bring the elves to Surda in the space of a day. Using the FireSphere—the most difficult and most useful spell she had ever invented, in her opinion. It took a great deal of power to maintain, and she had never done so for more than thirty seconds at a time.

The question was, should she keep one going all day? Or a series of short FireSpheres instead? Hmmm. She hadn't visited Master Oromis in a while. Maybe he could help with the wording so that she wouldn't overdrain herself. And he loved to discuss her new spells. Yes. She would go to him. Kara looked around for Ayatas.

No sign of him.

_Ayatas? Where are you?_

_Fr-fr-freezing my scales off and tr-tr-trying to get w-w-warm!_

Kara winced; she'd forgotten how cold it could get in a dragon's wings, especially in the areas where there was nothing but thin membrane.

_Come home, skulblaka. We're going to Oromis'; I'll make a nice fire out on the crags._

_No, you won't,_ a familiar mindvoice whispered. _You can't afford to be drained today, Kara._

The girl rolled her eyes as she listened for Ayatas' wingbeats. _For heaven's sakes, Eragon, I won't use magic! I can make a fire without it, fool of a Rider_

_News to me._

_Stop being so sarcastic. I thought you were nice to girls like me; well, guess I was wrong,_ she snapped. It would hurt him, but hopefully it would also knock some sense into him.

Ayatas landed in a flurry of snowflakes, and Kara leapt to his back.

……………………………………………

Eragon frowned, breaking off the connection. It wasn't normal for Kara to be that grumpy. Was she worrying?

_Possibly,_ Saphira murmured as she snapped up a seed-cake._ Most likely it's for Ayatas; he's never experienced anything like this, and I don't think she has, either. Veritas and Aelyn, at least, spent a few months in a cold, damp dungeon; they know _something_ about staying warm. For Thorn and Murtagh it doesn't matter because they're asleep. But Ayatas and I—we have no idea how to deal with this. I'm glad we've got Veritas and Glaedr to show us._

She shivered lightly. Eragon took the hint and mounted her. They took off toward the crags.

……………………………………………

Ayatas touched down, Kara sliding off him and taking a great deal of snow with her at the same time. She did a back-flip to get it off, then set about brushing the rest from him.

"Well done." Oromis stood in the doorway, smiling at his former pupils.

Kara, as usual, went straight to the point. "We have no idea how our dragons can cope with this freezing weather, Master Oromis. So, we're back for more lessons."

The silver-haired elf groaned. "Oh, how did I manage to forget that?"

"Easy answer. You were teaching us the most important stuff in the small amount of time we had," Aelyn soothed. Glaedr chuckled, making a small fire with his breath, which the other dragons quickly grouped around. Kara, Eragon, and Aelyn followed their former teacher inside his home.

An hour and several cups of tea later, the three left, heads full of information of how to help their dragons deal with the cold, snow, and ice. Scrambling onto Ayatas, Kara slapped the snow off his tail, wings and neck with a towel.

_Let's go! We're late to Tialdarí Hall!_

The emerald dragon took off in an explosion of snow, closely followed by three streaks: gold, blue, and silver.

……………………………………………

At the Hall, a crowd of elves stood waiting. Ayatas twisted in a downward spiral loop, letting his Rider see the tens of thousands there were, all armed with several different weapons.

She gulped. Even with Eragon and Aelyn each maintaining another sphere, it would take at least the rest of the day to get all the elves out—more likely till midnight. But she had made a promise. And Kara always kept her promises.

Jumping from her dragon's back and landing lightly on the ground, Kara stood, brushed herself off, did the same for Ayatas, and then turned to Islanzadí.

"The fires are ready to light," the elf queen said. Kara nodded, slipping off her gloves and beckoning to Ayatas. The dragon trotted after her, followed by Saphira and Veritas.

Each dragon and Rider positioned themselves at an unlit bonfire and waited.

Kara snapped her fingers.

Each dragon open his or her mouth and roared, sending a ball of flame onto the bonfire as each rider shouted a strange word in unison.

The elves gasped as each circle opened into a ring, through which they could see an open green field.

Kara snapped her fingers again, and each line of elves began to run through the bonfire. Blocking out everything else, the riders concentrated on the fires, making sure each elf got through them successfully.

When the fires had been going on for an hour, three hundred elves had gotten through. Oromis anxiously checked his students' reserves, amazed to discover that only Aelyn had had to reach for the magic in her jewels so far.

Two hours later, only thirty elves were left to go. By this time, Aelyn was drawing on her dragon's strength as well as her own. Oromis made her put out the fire and let Eragon and Kara finish it. Kara was still holding strong, and Eragon had just reached for the first jewel's magic.

At last, only Islanzadí, her councilors, and the Riders and dragons were left. The rest of the elves had stayed in their homes to look after things.

Kara smiled, waving a hand in farewell as she mounted Ayatas' back and he stamped the fire out, the other dragons following suit. Then, each dragon disappeared inside their own ball of flame with their Riders.

……………………………………………

Off to Surda…and the battle-climax!

R & R, please!

-Deer-Shifter


	24. Leader of the Varden

Kvetha Fricai!

Atra esterni ono thelduin/Mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr/Un du evarinya ono varda.

To the story…

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Leader of the Varden**

Kara's blue eyes took but a moment to adjust to the blinding sunlight; her body had no such comfort. It had immediately screamed when she had fled through the fire into this place. Surda was boiling hot. Quickly, Kara pulled off her outer things, stripping to her light inner tunic and breeches. She noted Eragon and Aelyn had done the same.

A man with dark skin and hair ran up to them; Eragon seemed to know him, immediately alighting and talking with him. Kara sighed, trying to remember her studies of the Surdan dialects. _Drat. I'll have to relearn everything._

As she stowed the last of her things in the saddlebag, Eragon turned to her. "Nasuada wants to see us at once."

Kara nodded, jumping down from Ayatas. "Dragons, too?" He nodded. The trio walked after the men, Kara automatically making note of the route they took from the large courtyard, through a long corridor and three halls, under a small balcony, and finally into a medium-large room.

"Come in," called a young female voice. Eragon and Saphira entered first, followed by the Silver and Green pairs.

……………………………………………

Eragon thought Nasuada had changed little since they had left. Dressed in a dark blue robe, she sat at a small desk covered in papers. Her face was tired, a few worry lines etched into her dark brow. But her eyes were as kind as ever, and appeared quite relieved to see them.

"Eragon! Saphira!" She rose to her feet. "Thank the gods you're here. But how on earth did you ever manage to get all those elves here with you in the space of a day? They just kept marching out of the air—"

Then she noticed the two girls and their dragons. "Who are these?"

"I am Kara," said the dark-haired one, "and the green dragon, Ayatas, is mine. This is my cousin, Aelyn, and her silver dragon, Veritas." Kara clasped hands with her silver-haired cousin. "We have no allegiances as of yet, only a sworn hatred of Galbatorix. All of us have been fully trained, though I'm afraid to say the king knows of all of us but Ayatas. We will not rest until the king is dead and the rightful government in place of his throne." Kara smiled craftily.

Nasuada glanced to the small figure seated beside her throne. "They speak the truth," stated the girl, using the icy voice of a hardened adult.

At the sound of her voice, Aelyn, Veritas, and Ayatas all flinched. Kara did not twitch a muscle, only turning towards the sound. Eragon and Saphira turned to Elva with an pleased grin.

"I have the spell to free you, Elva," he said gently. "You have only to name the date for me to cast it."

Elva pushed back her hood. "Let us wait until the final battle is over." Her tone was at last a child's. Then it became adult again as she turned to Kara, staring at her. The young woman was short enough to let Elva avoid craning her neck to see her from where she sat on the high stool.

Kara's face was expressionless as she gazed at the child. Finally, Elva spoke her verdict. "You are what I usually protect Nasuada from, Kara daughter of Graena: a death-friend. But I sense that now your last mission is to destroy your former master, so I will not push you away. Being chosen as a Rider is a special gift, but an inventor of spells can be worth even more in these troubled times. I thank you and Eragon for destroying the two Ra'zac and their parents, the two Lethrblaka. You are welcome."

The former assassin's face softened. "Though you are young, I am honored to address you as Elva svit-kona. Sé mor'ranr ono finna."

Nasuada gasped, and looked to Eragon for confirmation. He nodded. "The Ra'zac and their parents have been dead these past two and a half months. They will never join with Galbatorix again. But I could never have done my part of it without Kara and her knowledge of the mountain." The assassin shrugged as he continued, "We have much to thank her for. We were able to get the elves here this fast thanks to her invention of the spell known as the FireSphere. We've also knocked out—"

Kara slapped him. When he looked at her in surprise, she frantically winked at him. He understood: she didn't want Aelyn to learn of Murtagh. "All right, no more uncomfortable praise then."

Kara smiled at him in relief.

……………………………………………

Arya strode among the other elves as they made last-minute checks on their weaponry. They would march against Galbatorix the next night, and nobody wanted to meet their death through undercaution.

Arya's own bow lay swung across her back with her full quiver; her hand rested on the hilt of the sword in her scabbard. The elf princess was already fully armed and ready to start at a moment's notice. All she could do now was pace until the order to march came.

As she walked through the elves' camp, Arya found her thoughts turning to Aelyn's song again. As Kara had remarked, it _was_ more like a prophecy than a song.

_A child's hand must bring down both false dragon and man…_maybe the lines were truer than they realized. Hmmm. Could the child possibly have to not be a child, but merely a daughter or son of someone faithful to Galbatorix, preferably dead? Kara fit that well, as did Murtagh. But Murtagh was bound with oaths, while Kara had ways of making oaths that let her slip through other's fingers without breaking them. Plus, she was the strongest magic-user and fighter alive next to Galbatorix.

She was, indeed, the only one who might possibly be able to kill the ruler on her own, Arya thought.

But even if she could do so, would the half-elf survive?

……………………………………………

Kara had bound her curls into a long, straight braid, wrapping it around her head tightly and hiding it all under her black assassin's cap. Her obsidian-black eyes hard and cold as glass marbles, she stored her boot, belt and sleeve knives, picked up her sword, filled quiver and bow, and checked that everything was straight and ready. Then she and Aelyn exited their room.

Both girls were dressed for battle in black boots and leggings, white shirts, and chain mail hidden underneath. In addition, each wore a knee-length tunic matching her dragon's scales and a solid round helmet. Each was armed with a sword and a bow, and Kara wore her usual green crystal. It flashed brightly on its silver chain as she walked down the hall with Aelyn, their boot heels tapping in sync on the tiled floor as they followed the shaggy-haired boy leading them outside to the rest of the troops. A werecat if she ever saw one. He wore some much-mended black pants and shirt, and his sharp teeth were as long as hers.

At last, they stepped through the great grey stone archway.

……………………………………………

Eragon gazed upon the cousins as they followed Solembum out of the palace. Kara's face was dark with concern, her eyes a misty grey. As they got closer, he noticed Aelyn's were shiny as she gazed upon her cousin, unshed tears filling them.

What had they spoken of, or thought of, that had made her so upset?

His gaze shifted to Nasuada, who looked at Ilian in his hands, gingerly touching it with one finger. She looked up at him. "This blade is the strongest and lightest I have ever felt, Eragon. It feels like no metal we have here. Where did you get it?"

"Among the elves," he answered, sheathing it as the two riders got closer. They were only about twenty steps away when Kara suddenly cocked her head.

A look of anger spread over her face. She gave a great leap, crossing the last few paces to Eragon and Nasuada.

"Eragon!" she snapped. "Mount Saphira! Gather your troops, Nasuada! Galbatorix is setting out from Gil'ead—with Shruikan!"

……………………………………………

Soon, they were past the Burning Plains, following Kara's lead—she had chosen the battlefield this time, determined for Galbatorix to follow her into the trap.

The Varden, elves and dwarves were positioned on high ground, while Galbatorix's troops would be in the lower part of the valley; they'd have to be, since there was no high entrance into it.

Eragon walked among the dwarves, remembering how they had followed Hrothgar's lead in the Battle of the Burning Plains, and how fiercely they had mourned at his treacherous death by magic…

"Eragon!" Orik strode toward him, a large grin on his face. The dwarf was dressed in full armor and looked very pleased with himself. A hammer nestled in his hand. Eragon smiled at his old friend.

Orik clapped him on the knee since he couldn't reach higher than Eragon's lower back, even on tiptoe. "I see you've found two new Riders," he remarked, slanting a curious glance over in Veritas and Ayatas' direction.

"Yes, Orik. Now you can really have hope that Galbatorix will be overthrown and Hrothgar's death avenged," Eragon grinned. "Do you want to meet them?"

The dwarf nodded slowly. "Oeí, but let me tell you the news first, Eragon. I don't think you know yet who our new clan chief and overall king is."

"Who?"

"My second cousin Thriagnor! He's twice as old as I am, and many times wiser. He's a good choice for our clan. And fortunately for the Varden, the new king is Hanthrigm, of Dûgrimst Kiavnor. He wants nothing more than to see Galbatorix destroyed, and he's decided he can worry about some dwarves' dislike of the Riders and dragons after the battle against the King is won." Orik's smile was so large that Eragon wondered how the dwarf's face managed to contain it all.

As they came closer to Kara and Aelyn, the Green Rider looked up from where she was attempting to scrub a large piece of mud from Ayatas' side. With an annoyed groan, she tossed the cloth she was using into a bucket of water and moved her hand over the patch. It disappeared within instants.

"Kara! You're not supposed to use magic now," scolded Eragon. "You know you have to save your strength for the battle.

Kara rose to her feet. "I've already done it so there's no use in scolding me, Eragon." Her golden-brown eyes flashed dangerously as she stepped toward him. "Who's this?"

"My friend and clan-member, Orik. He's been curious ever since he heard about you, and wanted to meet you."

Kara gave Orik a nod, followed by a loud, fast string of words in the Dwarf tongue. Orik looked a little surprised, but answered her in kind. Turning to Eragon, he exclaimed, "You didn't tell me she spoke fluent Dwarf tongue! Or that she was equally familiar with our mannerisms!"

Kara smiled. "You can thank my upbringing for that. My tutors made sure I knew all the languages and dialects I would need."

Ayatas turned his head, projecting his thoughts to the others. _Well met, Orik of Dûgrimst Ingietum. I am Ayatas Virens, and my Rider is Kara._

"Well met, Ayatas Virens." Orik bowed. As he straightened, something alarming happened.

Kara suddenly gasped with pain and fell against Ayatas' side, clutching her temples. As she straightened slowly, she looked at Eragon, her eyes dark with anger.

"Galbatorix is here with his troops. Get to Saphira." She pulled on her helmet as a horn of alarm sounded. Eragon and Orik ran in opposite directions: Orik to his fellow dwarves, Eragon to his dragon.

……………………………………………

Kara gave a piercing whistle to alert her cousin and the other troops as she and Aelyn garbed first Veritas, then Ayatas, in dragon armor. The time of battle was at hand, and they had no time left. It seemed as though they would never be done.

Until finally Eragon came running to them, three Kull and two dwarves following. With their help, the dragon armor was on within minutes. Kara thanked them and slipped into her own armor while Aelyn did the same.

Kara drew near to Eragon as she finished, noting that he, too, was ready, and pulled him aside.

"Kara, what is it?"

She hesitated. Was she brave enough to go through with this?

"Eragon, I know that either one of us may not live through this battle. So I thought I should tell you this now. If I die and you live, remember that I loved you." The words poured out in a rush so that she would not stop out of fear.

Eragon stared at her for a moment in silence. Then he pulled her closer into an embrace.

"I love you, too, Kara. I hope you will do the same by me." His eyes were full of tears as he kissed her, then let her go. Slowly, they walked back to their dragons.

The sun was rising. And a new day was about to begin.

And a battle.

……………………………………………

**Ties are being made…dangerous oaths must be kept…the final battle is about to begin. Who will win? And who will survive?**

Suggestions and questions welcome. I suggest you start reviewing, and fast—I may have finished, but I can still change my mind about who lives and dies. Remember my threat earlier about killing off characters. So if you want to be sure somebody you like won't die…

-Deer-Shifter

Ancient Language:

svit-kona: an honorific used for a woman of great wisdom

Sé mor'ranr ono finna. : May you find peace.

Dwarf Language:

Oeí: yes


	25. The Final Battle

Atra esterni ono thelduin/Mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr/Un du evarinya ono varda.

The final battle is here. I know you're impatient, so don't let me keep you.

Oh, by the way, from now on I'm only posting one chapter at a time for suspense purposes.

**Chapter Twenty-Five: The Final Battle**

A cruel smile lit Galbatorix's face.

Dressed in black armor, the king sat upright on Shruikan's back as the black dragon glided over his master's troops. Clad in the royal colors, they were well trained, organized, and devoted to his service. Well, all right, maybe not _that_ devoted, but they would not run. They would fight for him no matter what. The Varden would have no chance.

Ordinarily, the King would not have gone out into a fight himself, but Murtagh and Kara were late back with the egg. He had tried to contact them, scry them, connect with their minds, anything he could think of to get in touch. To no avail. No matter; he'd find them soon enough. At the moment he needed to concentrate on the battle.

Shruikan turned in the air, sniffing the wind.

_They are over there, in the east valley._

_Fly there, Shruikan._ The King closed their mind connection to talk to his troop commanders. They would be there soon and win the battle. Then the Riders would be under his control, the Varden destroyed, Surda re-added to Alagaësia. Thorn would breed both Saphira and Veritas. The new Riders would be forged. And the Empire would be all his, with no question of his power.

This was almost too easy. But that meant he wouldn't have to work as hard.

……………………………………………

Kara had explained previously to Nasuada that she and her dragon must not be seen until the last possible second. The element of surprise was one of their biggest factors in the strategy they had planned.

Another was magic. Nasuada had just warned all of her troops that they might feel energy being poured into them from enemy at any time of the battle. Unfortunately, Angela was not about to get another chance at poisoning the soldiers; Murtagh had told Galbatorix about the incident at the Burning Plains, and no one could approach the food stores without permission from a senior officer. So Kara had decided to teach Triana and the other members of Du Vranga Gata how to steal life energy from one person and put it in another. So far, they'd been practicing on mice. Eragon had not been happy when he'd found her doing that; indeed, he'd yelled at her. Kara had responded with a kiss that stunned him, followed by an apology.

Saphira chuckled about the incident later. _She has excellent skills at tact._ Her Rider's face grew red, but he made no response, either mental or verbal.

But Kara was concentrating on the troops at the moment, leading Trianna and the rest of Du Vranga Gata in stealing life force.

"If you feel your own energy draining, keep a little for yourself when you give it to _our_ troops," she advised them. They took her suggestion willingly.

……………………………………………

Aelyn was in charge of a large group of Urgals and Kull, working with their chief, Nar Garzhvog. The moon-pale girl scowled at the terrain in front of her. It was not ideal territory for either army. Too many spots of mud to slip in after the recent rain.

Why on earth had her cousin chosen this place? "Trust me" was not a good enough answer. While the Silver Rider had the greatest trust in Kara, she just wished the dark-haired girl would tell her what was going on. But some traits were very hard for the Green Rider to overcome, and one of those was being extra secretive about important business.

A loud bugle sounded in her mind. Looking up, she saw Shruikan above them, Galbatorix on his back. Automatically, she dropped to her knees, the Kull following her lead just in time to avoid a volley of arrows from the Empire troops.

The deciding battle had begun. Aelyn only hoped that Fate was their ally.

……………………………………………

The black shadow above them flapped its wings; Kara thanked Fate that it was Shruikan and not the Ra'zac. She didn't think she'd have the energy to kill them again if the King had indeed managed an act of necromancy.

She shook her head, ashamed of her foolish thoughts. Galbatorix had amazing power and skills; the Ra'zac had much smaller minds that would be easy to overpower. She would have a hard time killing him. Indeed, all three Riders would have to chip in. But she had vowed to kill Galbatorix and she knew instinctively that the killing blow would be hers. It had better be.

Her mind was whirling through the strategy she had planned. Glancing over at Trianna, she absentmindedly noted that the sorceress was having to keep a lot of power in order to do her job. Most of the other members of Du Vranga Gata were the same. Hmph!

She stepped closer to Trianna mentally, nudging the sorceress. _Can you keep this up? I have to leave._

Triana nodded. _Go, Kara._ She broke the mind connection.

The young Rider turned and fled to her dragon's side.

……………………………………………

Saphira glided easily towards Shruikan, then away, drawing the dragon a bit away from the main battlefield to hover over slightly firmer ground. Eragon was busy with a mind connection.

_Now, Aelyn!_

A volley of arrows were released from the western slope, several of their barbed tips going through Shruikan's wings. The black dragon roared in enraged pain, rolling to escape the volley. Saphira noticed Galbatorix's lips mouth a curse she felt glad not to understand. It sounded like the Northern Kull dialect.

Aelyn was no fool. She did not let her archers shoot again, knowing that this time Galbatorix would be ready and shielding against them. They had too few arrows as it was.

Eragon, however, had used the time to his advantage. At his signal, Kara had opened cuts in the black dragon's foot, rubbed salt into them and closed them, working too fast for Galbatorix to stop her. Eragon grinned as he heard her mental laugh. By now, Shruikan was flailing about in all directions, leaving his Rider hard put to keep his seat, let alone start a mental battle with Eragon.

The Blue Rider decided it was time to send the King a huge blow. As His Majesty worked to calm his frantic steed, Eragon knocked a mental blow into the older man's gut. As he expected, the older man responded with another punch; fortunately, Eragon was already back inside his shields and didn't get the worst of it.

Saphira was already following their combined instincts. _Time for some help, girls._

She had scarcely begun speaking when the two cousins jumped onto their steeds, blasting into the sky.

As planned, Aelyn flew between Shruikan and Saphira, distracting the King enough for a moment that he didn't notice the flame coming from behind him for a few seconds. Regrettably, he still had enough time to put up a shield and then look behind him. One glance at the green flames was all he needed. The last dragon had hatched, and a long time ago from the look of the flames. Now he knew why Kara and Murtagh hadn't returned on time.

He flashed his sword in Aelyn's face. The girl countered it with her own blade. Her bared moony scales reflected dazzling light into his eyes, but he was not blinded. Shruikan twisted, scratching Veritas. The female dragon screeched back at him. Eragon caught Shruikan's tail with Ilian's edge, and the dragon whirled to face him.

A horn sounded far below, but they did not listen. As Ilian clashed with Galbatorix's sword, the King winced. His hand looked as if it had gone numb from the force of the blow.

And then there came a mighty roar.

Shruikan turned to the green dragon and roared back. Suddenly, both dragons were locked together. Eragon gasped as he saw how they fought to stay upright as their Riders dueled both mentally and physically. Kara's face was white; Galbatorix's was purple with raw rage. Eragon could not understand how Kara was managing to hold up against the force of the magical blows, but she was, and returning ones even fiercer apparently. He winced as her griffin-like shriek rang out.

The two males managed to pull themselves apart. As they did, both of their Riders slumped for a moment, then pulled themselves upright, dueling with swords. The King thrust a finger at her with his free hand, shouting an ancient word Eragon did not understand, but Kara evidently did. She raked a claw through his hair as Ayatas darted close to them. Galbatorix had to stop and heal himself. However, he had no cloth to wipe away the blood that now ran down his forehead, trickling into his eyes.

……………………………………………

The ruler made a wide gesture in his former servant's direction; suddenly, a ghastly wound opened in her right shoulder. Kara grimaced, but knew she could not spare the energy to heal it if she was to win this fight. The wound gave extra strength to her left arm, though; she slashed back at the monarch, cutting him through the armor and into his side. To her annoyance, he healed himself with a tap of his finger and two quick words.

Blood was beginning to pour out of her shoulder. How could she bind it up?

A familiar mind connection appeared; the wound closed. _Thanks,_ she grunted to Eragon, knowing what he was risking with Galbatorix around. He chuckled and withdrew.

It appeared Veritas had distracted the sovereign with a ball of silver fire while Kara had been healed. Now she and Shruikan were dueling, scratching and biting, rolling in such positions that their Riders had a hard time keeping their seats. Damn. Now she couldn't use the distraction to plunge a knife into his back; with this tumbling, Aelyn might as easily be hit.

Saphira, however, had a clever idea. Without warning, she twisted her tail into Shruikan's and gave it a hard yank, pulling the dragon backward. Before he could right himself, she released herself, leaving Ayatas free to engulf him in fire. As the flames evaporated, Galbatorix's face showed, blackened with fire. Eragon couldn't help laughing.

Furious, the ruler twisted in the saddle, shouting out an unintelligible word and throwing out one arm. A black ball erupted from it.

"NO!" Kara screamed, jumping off Ayatas into midair. She leaned forward and plucked away the ball. She threw it back at Galbatorix.

Just before it reached him, it exploded into a fountain of clear liquid. Shruikan twisted to avoid it, as did Veritas and Ayatas. Saphira followed their lead, barely in time to dodge the last drops.

Kara twisted and rolled, frantically evading them for several minutes, falling all the time. As soon as the last drop was gone, Ayatas caught her, barely a hundred feet above the ground. The young woman's face was blank, but Eragon noticed her eyes had turned ruby red. Ayatas roared a ball of defiant fire at the old black dragon.

At that moment, Kara fell from his back again—as did Galbatorix from Shruikan.

Before Eragon could panic, Kara had grown wings, stopping the freefall. Galbatorix used magic to slow his, landing neatly on his feet. As did Kara, her wings fading back into her body as she alighted and drew her sword.

Now Veritas and Saphira brought their Riders closer to the ground. Eragon hefted Ilian as he jumped to the ground. Aelyn grinned at him, returning the gesture as they started towards the Black Rider. Behind them, the two females took off again to join Ayatas in harrying Shruikan.

But by the time their Riders reached the duelists, it was clear that they could do nothing to help Kara. The fight was out of their control.

……………………………………………

**The deciding duel begins…**

Let me know what you think about this! The story's almost over!

-Deer-Shifter


	26. ColdBlooded Killer

Atra esterni ono thelduin/Mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr/Un du evarinya ono varda.

The deciding duel is here. Who will die? Read on to find out!

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Cold-Blooded Killer**

Hljödhr locked with Galbatorix's blade, then whipped away.

Kara danced around the elder Rider, forcing him to turn continuously. While the man might be older and stronger than her, she knew that she was equal if not better than him in slyness. And she planned to use every trick in the book and more that she could in this fight. The assassin was not above cheating, if that was what she needed to win a fight.

But neither was Galbatorix.

The duel seemed to have been going on forever, though the young woman knew that, in reality, it had only been ten minutes at most. This was the dance of death that she had navigated so many times successfully. But with Galbatorix as an opponent, everything had changed.

She feinted a cut to his chest, then slashed him in the knee when he attempted to parry it. Well, some blood was hers, anyway. But that was not the same as winning the combat.

Several minutes later, he cut her in the forearm. By then, both were bleeding in several places. The battle grew fiercer, the moves more elaborate and cunning. Thrust, parry, feint, slash, overhand cut…where would it end?

Galbatorix cut her in the shoulder, the same one Eragon had just healed. Deeply. Painful, but once more it transferred extra strength to her sword hand; she responded with a cut to his thigh, followed by a whack on the ribs.

As they hacked at each other, Kara began making use of her acrobatic talents, flipping over the man's shoulder and vaulting his sword. But nothing seemed to work.

Then, she stumbled…

……………………………………………

Eragon gasped. Kara had been doing so well, he had been sure she would win. But Galbatorix had tripped her.

As she fell, he thrust his blade through her side.

……………………………………………

"You oath-breaker," the King snarled, as he ripped the blade from her torso. "Liar, now you shall die, and your dragon, too."

Kara staggered. Her mind had sealed off the wound for the moment; she felt no hurt, nor the blood dripping down her side, nor any light-headedness. But she had to fool him. Gasping like a fish, she waved her sword as though she would turn it into a cane.

His black blade came closer to her throat…she had one chance…

With a mindless roar, she thrust, blindly, into him, throwing herself at him.

……………………………………………

As she thrust towards her killer, the girl's mouth changed, a terrible roar overflowing from her gullet.

Startled, Galbatorix allowed himself to be distracted for an instant.

Kara knocked him to the ground, sinking her teeth into his throat, thrusting through his heart in the same moment. Before he could react, she cut his throat with the assassin's ceremonial dagger.

The King's head rolled from his body. Slowly, the assassin stood, her mouth red with his blood. Impatiently, she wiped it off with her sleeve.

Picking up her dagger, the young woman snapped it in two.

Eragon unfroze, running towards her, as did Aelyn. He noticed Kara's eyes were a deep, unfathomable black. Then she looked at him. They changed to olive, then soft moss green.

……………………………………………

Kara stared into the distance, seeing Ayatas, finally hearing his scream as he shared her pain, the pain she did not yet feel. Then she saw Eragon running towards her, his face distraught.

Her lock broke. All her emotions flooded into her mind. And the pain.

……………………………………………

"KARA!" Eragon almost flew over the ground to reach her, where she stood, covered in blood and bleeding to death. He had only one thought—to get her to the healers.

She smiled slowly. Then, just as he was close enough to touch her, she fell slowly into his arms.

He bent closer to her, trying to catch what she was saying.

"I am an assassin. I never trust anyone but myself. I fear nothing. I love nothing. I am not a blinding crystal, but an unnoticed lump of white-hot coal. Revenge and death are my employers, stealth and carelessness my allies. I am friendless and untouchable. I am an unsolvable enigma, an unbreakable puzzle. I am the daughter of fox and falcon. I am Kara."

Her words grew slower, less cold, more tender, as her eyes found his face, and then looked above it. "And now I die, before I have finished what I wished to do. At least I killed Galbatorix, but I wanted to do so many more things. Ayatas, promise me you won't let yourself die because of me."

_You will NOT die!_ the emerald dragon keened in a voice like thunder. _Saphira, Veritas, help me! Talk to her! We can't let her go!_

_I will help you talk to her,_ Veritas promised.

_And I'm going for Angela and Arya. On my back, Aelyn._ The silver-haired girl leaped onto Saphira, and they took off towards the battle.

"I'm sorry. It's too late for that, my friends. I knew Galbatorix might drag me down with him when I killed him. I am neither unprepared nor afraid of death." Kara spoke calmly, in an accepting tone of what was the inevitable to her.

"You are _not_ going to die, Kara. I won't let you!" Eragon tore off both of his sleeves, packing them to absorb the blood and holding them down.

……………………………………………

"He's dead?" Nasuada's face was a pale copper as she grasped the long-hoped for news.

Aelyn nodded. "Aye, and I can bring his head to prove it if you want it. But Kara's badly injured! I'm supposed to bring Angela and Arya back to stop her from bleeding to death."

"And we are here, thanks to Solembum," a familiar voice stated. The witch and the elf stepped out of the shadows, the werecat behind them. He grinned at Aelyn.

"Go, then, and come back as soon as you can, with her healthy. And yes, I would like the head to show to the troops as proof," Nasuada told them. The Silver Rider answered with a bow, and then raced back to Saphira.

……………………………………………

_Kara floated through a mist. Darkness was near. So tempting…_

Come back, Kara. You can't go yet._ Ayatas and Veritas would not let her sink into it. Neither would Eragon. How long had they been doing this? An hour? Two? It didn't really matter. All that she wanted was to fall into the dark, and sleep._

_Why wouldn't they let her go?_

……………………………………………

There was a roar overhead, as Saphira landed. Angela and Arya immediately jumped off of the blue dragon. Within moments of their feet touching the ground, they were at Kara's side.

"Saphira and Aelyn told us how she got it," the elf said grimly. "But I never thought it would be as bad as this!"

"More work," Angela said busily, pulling out some blankets. "You may as well get some sleep, Eragon. It's late, and it will take us most of the night if we are to save her." He nodded grimly and went over to Saphira.

She curled about him. _How is she, little one? And how are you?_

_Horrible. I'm terrified, Saphira._

She nuzzled him. _So am I, little one. But I also know that worrying all night will get you nowhere. Let's both take Angela's advice. Can you get my saddle off?_

He obliged her, and settled down to what would be a very tough night.

……………………………………………

**Will she survive?**

We will see…in the next chapter!

-Deer-Shifter


	27. Mating Flight

Kvetha Fricai!

Atra esterni ono thelduin/Mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr/Un du evarinya ono varda.

Okay, guys, this is to tell you something. Someone has discovered my FanFic account name, and told some other people. Because of this, I will have to start a new account. I will not delete this story, because I know how awful discontinued stories are. But I will not be writing a sequel to this, and I will not write any more stories under this penname.

I am updating all my finished chapters now.

That clear?

Okay, time to read.

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Mating Flight**

Arya tore off the chain mail and shirt, ripping away Eragon's padding to see Kara's entire wound. The elf princess winced.

Kara's wound was a bloody mess. Blood spilled from the gaping hole between her ribs. Her black armor was covered in it. Both women could see they would have a hard time keeping her alive. It would be touch and go.

Angela held out her hand, and Arya pressed an assortment of herbs into them as they bent over the fallen girl.

……………………………………………

Nasuada looked at her desk.

A week had passed since Kara had slain Galbatorix and gained her own wound. She was still alive, but barely. Eragon went about with a haggard face. Nasuada worried about what he would do if Kara didn't pull through. And she wasn't the only one. Saphira and Ayatas were worried too.

The soldiers were celebrating, as were the dwarves and elves—for the former two, mostly with a bottle. But they wanted to thank their savior. If Kara died, it would be proof to them that no one could defeat Galbatorix and live. Soldiers were superstitious enough as it was.

The girl could not die. But already, most of the healers, their other work done, were putting in precious energy to help her. Nasuada could do nothing more.

All the Varden could do now was to wait and see…and hope.

……………………………………………

Ayatas stuck his head in the tent flap, gazing mournfully at his Rider.

The Green Rider's chest had been stripped and wrapped in bandages, which were changed every two hours. Angela had packed the wound with an infusion of strong herbs; from the scent, it included thyme, rosemary, lavender, and something else to stay infection.

They had kept her body healthy. But they hadn't been able to make Kara wake up. Only Ayatas was holding her in now. He had to try again. He couldn't lose her to the void.

The emerald dragon took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and let his mind link with Kara's.

Instantly, there was nothing around him but an endless swirling black mist. And just a small feel of her consciousness. She was still there, yes. Barely.

_Kara, come back, come back. I love you. We love you. You can't go. You can't sleep. You can't die. Eragon will die if you die. He loves you. We all love you. Stay with us. Galbatorix may pull you, but that does not mean it is time for you to go to the Vault of Souls. Come back to us. Stay in the Lands of the Living._

At long last, the dragon felt a little more. Encouraged, he pulled harder. Slowly, more and more came closer to the light. But it was still stuck. With a nip, he pulled her off the darkness and fitted her back into her body.

He opened his eyes and gazed at the young woman.

Slowly, his Rider opened her eyes.

……………………………………………

Eragon was picking at a plate of vegetables when he suddenly heard a dragon's enthusiastic bugle from Kara's tent. A second later, Ayatas pulled out his head, and began to do somersaults. Leaping to his feet, Eragon stuffed one last mouthful in and started to walk closer as Ayatas stuck his head back in to update his Rider on all that had happened since she had fallen into her semi-conscious sleep.

……………………………………………

_How long? _Kara croaked, too weak to think of using anything but mindspeech.

_A week since you killed Galbatorix and broke your dagger,_ her dragon answered, licking her face in a dog-like manner._ Eragon has been worried sick, but Angela and Arya have been tyrants and haven't allowed him to visit you except twice, for two minutes each time. We've all been very worried. I've been coaxing you to wake up continuously since they let me start three days ago. Veritas and Saphira have been bringing me meat, since I wouldn't leave you._

_A week! Get Aelyn in here!_

The dragon cocked his head, listening. _Veritas is bringing her now._

……………………………………………

The silver dragon roared overhead and landed. Aelyn jumped off and ran inside.

Kara grinned weakly at her, then glanced at her own dragon. He withdrew his head.

"You are awake," Aelyn murmured softly, brushing back her cousin's curls.

Kara nodded. "Aye. I had to be. Or have you forgotten?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ayatas tells me I have slept for a week. When we left Ellesméra, I realized he had but a fortnight till he turned ten months and felt the urge to mate. Now there are but two days left." Kara's amber-tinted eyes bored into her cousin's. "I think you'd best prepare Veritas and get me my copy of the ritual scroll. I could probably use Arya's help, too."

"I'll take care of it," promised her cousin, and hurried out of the tent to do so.

……………………………………………

Eragon instantly cornered her. "How is she?"

"Much better. She's awake, asking for food and some papers in a frog's croak," chuckled the silver-haired girl. She gazed at him slyly. "I don't think Angela will let you in yet for a while, though. Make sure you don't make the woman mad or she won't let you see Kara for another whole week!" With that warning, Aelyn ran off.

Eragon sighed, turning his gaze to Angela as she reentered the tent.

……………………………………………

Despite the vigorous and exhausting protestations of ravenous hunger for _solid_ food, Angela would only let her patient have weak broth for the first two days after her awakening. By that time, Kara was so cranky that Angela was forced to let her have bread, apples and cheese as well. But Kara would not be satisfied with this long. She explained Ayatas' age and soon-to-be-heard urges, finally getting permission to go outside.

Dressed in a russet tunic and hazel leggings, she wrapped a warm brown woolen cape around herself. With her black assassin's cap firmly jammed on her head, snug around her ears, she pulled on black boots and stepped outside.

Slowly and surely, the girl made her way over to Ayatas. Leaning against his head, she quickly discussed such things as he would need to know. He nodded, then watched as Veritas launched herself into the air with a roaring bugle. Kara stepped aside and let her dragon take off in pursuit through the skies.

A gloved hand suddenly clasped her around the waist.

……………………………………………

Eragon had slowly been coming closer when he saw the small figure exit the tent. When she jumped aside from Ayatas at last, letting him leave the ground, the senior Rider had been afraid she'd fall. Stepping closer to her side, he wrapped an arm around her, letting his lips touch her forehead.

"It is good to have you back, Kara," he whispered, feeling warm as she leaned into him gratefully. "I was afraid."

"So was I," she admitted after a moment. "Galbatorix was my hardest fight yet, the one that almost took me with him. But I managed. Now I have other things to worry about."

"You're not supposed to worry."

"I'm just wondering how soon we can get back to Ellesméra, Eragon. It will take longer, and I doubt we can take them all through in one day, as we did before. But at least we can do it in two."

There was a moment of silence before he asked her, "What else are you worrying about?"

She shrugged. "Just hoping the mating flight goes alright, and wondering how to talk to Murtagh back at Ellesméra and explain all this. And how to break the news that he was there without us telling Aelyn without getting the full blast of her rage."

Eragon chuckled, imagining the scene. If the Silver Rider's temper was anything like her cousin's…on second thought, perhaps it was better not to attempt to envision the scene. He remembered Kara's anger at his thoughtless question only too well.

The lass tilted her head back, gazing past his face at where the first stars were coming out. "They are so beautiful," she said softly. "I don't remember the last time I did this. I never realized how much I missed it."

Eragon smiled slowly, but gave her no verbal response, merely pulling her closer and following her gaze. After several moment, he asked, "Why are you wearing such warm clothes? It is not chilly out tonight."

"Angela," she groaned. The groan turned into a yawn, jolting him back to the time.

"Maybe you should go back now. It's getting late," the youth told her concernedly. After a moment, she nodded.

It was only then that Eragon fully understood how tired Kara truly was.

……………………………………………

The dragons swooped high overhead, arching in the graceful curves of a mating flight. Ayatas glided easily, chasing Veritas through the air as they rose higher and higher.

Kara felt the sense of joy and desire in her dragon's mind as he swooped over the plains, trying to catch the Silver Dragon. In a corner of her own mind, she remembered the games of tag among her village's children.

Veritas turned at last, gliding a little bit lower. She saw the green dragon catching up. Lazily, she came closer. Just a little more now…

Without warning, Ayatas reared in midair. Not waiting for her to react, he locked wings with her, spreading them out, catching the air in a parachute of leathery flesh.

Slowly, they fell together through the sky, ecstasy filling both of them. The mating flight was being completed.

……………………………………………

Whew, a five-page chapter! Hope you like it.

Before anyone sues me, I admit to borrowing some elements of the mating flight from Anne McCaffrey's _Dragonriders of Pern_ series, because I could find no other information on how dragons mate and couldn't think up all of my own.

R&R, please!

-Deer-Shifter


	28. WarmHearted Lover

Hello!

The mating flight of the dragons is over. But now their Riders and the elves must head back to Ellesméra. Read on, my friends!

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Warm-Hearted Lover**

The next morning, Aelyn found her dragon outside her tent wearing a smug and exhilarated expression.

_It has happened,_ Veritas told her joyfully.

_Congratulations. Now I need only one thing for my happiness to be complete—to know where Murtagh is, and why Galbatorix didn't make him come to battle this time._ Aelyn sighed. She missed the Red Rider greatly.

"You should see him soon." Kara placed a hand on her shoulder, comforting her cousin. "I have heard that Eragon has sent word to him about this." She hesitated, then added, "There is something else I should tell you."

Aelyn looked at her cousin curiously. Kara almost never hesitated. To do so now meant she was nervous about something. What? "Do tell, then."

Kara shuffled for a moment more, then finally spoke. "I'm afraid I've been concealing a great secret from you, my cousin. I would not have done so, but I was afraid for you. Now that Galbatorix is dead, there is no more reason to wait. I only wanted a moment for you to be free. And now I have it.

"I have neglected to tell you that Murtagh and Thorn have been in Ellesméra for the past week and fortnight. Under a sleep spell."

Aelyn's jaw dropped. Kara hurriedly continued, "I did not tell you because I did not want to lose you again, Aelyn. We could not have him here at the final battle, either. It would have torn both of you apart. And I knew that if I did tell you, you would go to visit him, you might even try to free him. I could not let you kill yourself and him.

"But now, Aelyn, I tell you, so that you may immediately return to Du Weldenvarden and wake him up. I have a feeling that one of your kisses is all he waits for." Kara gave her own kiss, staring anxiously at her silent cousin. "Can you forgive me?"

Aelyn finally reacted, giving her cousin a kiss on the nose. "Of course I forgive you. How could I be angry at you for being concerned about me? No, I am only sad you think I would not be strong enough to bear it."

"But you are not, cousin," Kara told her gently. "You are—have always been—frailer than you should. Since you have bonded with Veritas, you have grown stronger, but not enough, I fear. Perhaps it has to do with the race of your sire. Different races do not always mix well."

"If that's so, then why are you so strong? You're a half-breed, too!" The Silver Rider was suddenly very angry with her cousin. Jealous, too.

Kara gazed at her sadly. "Because my parents were human and elf, and did not have to use enchantment to get their way. Your father did, Aelyn. And the enchanted conceiving weakened you in the womb, I believe. The elves are closer in form to humans. So I was not harmed as much as you. Humor me for now, and do not be angry with me, cousin. I worry for you. Remember, you are the only true family I have ever had. It would kill me to lose you."

Anger evaporated. Kara did not mean to be cruel. She just always spoke frankly. Too frankly, sometimes, but she never meant harm. And she was only worried for her 'little sister,' after all. Aelyn could hardly blame her for that. Especially now that she would have Murtagh back.

It would be a pity if she did not go to him now. Aelyn vowed she would start as soon as Nasuada gave her permission. After all, a quick FireSphere cost almost no energy.

And it would give her enough time to see Murtagh and be back to help the elves home.

……………………………………………

Kara was still weak as ever, but she felt herself grow stronger inwardly. By the time Aelyn left through a FireSphere the next day, she felt well enough to scold Angela for not letting her out. "I do not want praise, but I must let the soldiers see that I can kill Galbatorix and live," she insisted.

It took ages before the stubborn herbalist would even consider such a course of action. Kara had to drag Nasuada into it as well to make it happen. Even then, she had to promise not to leave the tent afterward for three days. Ugh.

"I _hate_ being so inactive!" she burst out on the morning of the promised day, when Eragon came to visit her. "_Anything_ to distract me I would welcome, even if it involved hurting myself more!"

His face stiffened. "Do not say that, Kara." His voice was hoarse yet gentle. Leaning forward, he cupped her face in one hand, utter seriousness filling every part of his body. "I never want to see you hurt again. I cannot lose you. No one, elf, human, or dwarf, can live as a half. You complete me." No one could have doubted he spoke the truth.

She loved him all the more for it.

Half an hour later, garbed in a green tunic, white shirt, black leggings and boots, the young woman strode outside to meet Nasuada. On her own. Eragon had offered to help her walk there, but she had refused. She did not need help, and the soldiers must see she was strong, or they would continue to fear Galbatorix, even beyond the grave.

Nasuada met her and looked over her with approval. Though still rather pale, Kara's face was set in its usual determined expression, and it could not have been clearer that if anyone dared to pity her because of her time in bed, she would treat them with the utmost comtempt.

As his love and his lady walked away together, Arya's voice unexpectedly rang out through the echoes of memory in his mind: _"I told you before that I am not one of your helpless females."_

"How right you were," he murmured, gazing after them. "But now and forever I will think of both you and Kara as connected with that phrase." Brushing down his fine blue tunic, he followed after them.

……………………………………………

Murtagh struggled fiercely. The cold enveloped him as he floated through the mist.

Of all the things to happen! Why did Kara have to be so protective as to knock him and Thorn out? They still had a mind connection, but it was fuzzy.

_Murtagh…_

That voice sounded familiar, but he could not place it.

_Come back, Murtagh. It's time to wake up…_

Slowly, the mists around him dispersed. He opened his eyes to a room with walls of trunks and a floor of roots. The ceiling was green. He lay in a large, comfortable bed.

Slowly, he turned his head to the left, taking in a chair there. In it sat a young woman he had never thought to see again, holding his hand.

……………………………………………

As they strode to the head of the camp, all eyes turned to gaze upon the two women: the Leader of the Varden and the killer of the insane traitor king.

Kara's eyes had turned moss-green with olive specks scattered throughout the iris. Her happy steps wound through the camp, as each unit turned to check that it was truly her, alive and well after killing the king.

One walk by her through the camp was all it took to dispel the last remnants of their fear.

……………………………………………

Aelyn wore a white shirt and silver tunic that matched her starlight-colored locks exactly. Her large silvery eyes shone with happiness. While still very thin, she had regained some of the weight she had lost in the dungeon.

"You're awake!" she said in delight, giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"What happened?" he asked her, trying to sit up.

"Kara tricked you, knocked you out, and then brought you here in a magic sleep to Ellesméra. The healers have continued her spell while us three went off to fight the final battle. Galbatorix was killed a week ago by Kara's blade. She's hurt, but alive and recovering fast."

"As usual," he remarked glumly. "Would that we all had her health reflexes."

"No matter," Aelyn told him, cupping his chin. "Galbatorix is dead and you are freed from your oath. That is all that matters to me. Thorn is coming now."

_Indeed I am,_ agreed the red dragon, sticking his head through a window Murtagh hadn't noticed. _How are you, Murtagh?_

_Much better. When can I get up?_

_I think after you've had something to eat. You've been asleep for two weeks, as have I. Now I will go hunting with Veritas._ The dragon removed his head from the window.

Aelyn grinned. "Hungry, Murtagh? Shall I ask the healers to bring you some food? Of course, I must warn you, there will be no meat. Elves never have it in their meals."

"_Anything,"_ he told her wretchedly, "so long as it's solid food and none of that weak broth."

She laughed. "I'll make sure of it." Opening the door, she stepped out into the corridors.

……………………………………………

The story is almost over. (sob!) I'm afraid there is only an epilog left.

Until next and last time in this story,

-Deer-Shifter


	29. Epilog: Rider's Destinies

Kvetha!

Galbatorix is dead, the Empire replaced with a new system. Read on and finish the story!

**Epilog: Rider's Destinies**

The Red Rider clapped a hand on his brother's back as they dismounted from their dragons and unbuckled the saddles.

Eragon grinned back at him. "How was it?" They had returned from different parts of the kingdom. Five years after Galbatorix's death, the country still needed help getting back on its feet, even though Nasuada was doing her best. The new government system had taken time to design, but the Varden had the new Dragon Riders on their side. That was good enough to get the rest of the country on their side.

"Excellent!" Murtagh's eyes twinkled. "They're operating so smoothly they hardly needed my help. I could hardly say anything except to keep on. How's Kara?"

Eragon chuckled. "Beautiful as ever, I hope. As are the others." By now, both Saphira and Veritas had had two clutches of eggs, and the new Riders were growing. Soon they would number over a hundred pairs again. Of course, some eggs were being persnickety again, so once a year Eragon and Saphira took the eggs in saddlebags and traveled over Alagaësia, seeking the new Riders. They had just returned from one such journey. But he was late in returning; he had stopped in Surda to visit Roran and Katrina for a few days, where they had happily lived with their children since a year after the end of the war. Now Eragon was impatient to see what had happened in his absence.

His smile faded as he remembered Master Oromis. The old elf and his dragon had died two years ago, happy that they had lived to see Galbatorix's downfall and death. Now Kara and Aelyn had taken over the majority of the training of the new Riders. That included Elva, who had hatched one of Veritas' first eggs shortly after her curse was dispelled; she and her dragon, indigo-scaled Kale, now lived with Aelyn, who treated the girl as a younger sister.

The last of the old dragons were gone with Glaedr's death; weak, crazed old Shruikan had died a month after Galbatorix, too maimed mentally to survive without the security of a semblance of partnership. Kara had been very sad afterward, he remembered.

There was a roar overhead as Ayatas circled above them. _Come in; dinner's waiting for you, Eragon. As is Kara. You need to hurry home, Murtagh._

The Red Rider nodded and remounted Thorn. They took off to the clearing and tree where Aelyn and he lived. Eragon grinned, winked at Ayatas, and turned his head to where the door to his own treehouse stood.

As usual when he came home from one of his journeys, Kara sat overhead in one of the branches, grinning widely. "Supper's waiting. Hurry before it gets cold," she told him before climbing back in through a window.

Once again, he thanked the stars for Angela and Arya's skills. Had it not been for their quick action, Kara would never have been able to lift a sword or shoot a bow again; as it was, her strength was mostly back and she could fight and move as well and gracefully as ever. As she had just demonstrated by easily moving around by way of the window.

He smiled, opening the door and running up the stairs. Running to her embrace was always something he looked forward to. Warmth spread in his stomach as he opened the door to find her standing there, wearing her sleeveless, knee-length, moss-green tunic and green crystal. As usual, she was barefoot indoors. Black curls lay tucked behind her ear, and a sweet smiled graced her apple-blossom lips. As was his custom, he checked to see her eye color: a sweet, misty emerald green flecked with gold.

She embraced him, clutching as if she feared he would disappear again. He laughed, answering with a kiss, glancing at the table as he did so. From the smell and look, he decided Kara had probably prepared his favorite vegetable soup and rye bread.

He remembered Angela's prophecy again about his long journey away from Alagaësia, and Solembum's words of advice about the Vault of Souls. He had no doubt now that both would come true someday.

But not yet. For now and a long time since, he had other things to keep him here, things to love and cherish.

He had his responsibilities as a senior Rider.

He had his home in Ellesméra.

He had his family and his friends.

And, most importantly of all, he had his lover.

His mate.

His Kara.

……………………………………………

And so ends their tale.

Thanks to all of you who stayed with me throughout this story. I've really enjoyed writing it. I am afraid I will not write a sequel, nor do I know when I will begin my next fic, or what it will be about. But I'll make sure it is memorable. Keep your eyes out.

Thank you, everyone!

-Deer-Shifter


End file.
